Fuyu no ai
by BreeLaufeyson
Summary: Morinaga Tetsuhiro se encuentra en un viaje de negocios cuando conoce a Tatsumi Souichi, un joven de increíble belleza, pero de rostro triste, quien trabaja en una casa de té. ¿Logrará Morinaga descubrir el secreto que guardan esos ojos color miel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola (O_O )/... Bueno, yo no soy escritora ni nada de eso xD es la segunda vez que me animo a compartir algo que escribo porque es de lo poco a lo que realmente logro darle forma :'v si alguien se acuerda de mi sabe que mis historias casi siempre son tristes así que OJO: hasta ahora el final que me he planteado no es feliz .-. por si no les gustan las historias tristes, esta es una advertencia (aunque acepto sugerencias xD)**

 **Lo que si hay es lemon, lemon y más lemon xD y no porque sea una loca (o sí? :v) pero la historia lo amerita, ya se darán cuenta después jejejeje**

 **Otra advertencia: hay un crossover medio raro aquí xD, pero igual, no se me espanten -3-**

 **Saludos a mi Senpai Aurora por ayudarme con el tutorial para subir esto n.n/**

 **Ya no los entretengo n.n lean y disfruten (mientras puedan :'v)**

* * *

 _ **Fuyu no ai**_

Era una tarde de Noviembre cuando Morinaga Tetsuhiro llegó a Nagoya en un viaje de negocios. Estaba muy emocionado de conocer un nuevo lugar, y alejarse por un rato de su estricto padre. Desde que había ascendido de puesto en Farmacéuticas M, su padre, dueño de la empresa, se había vuelto aún más crítico con su joven hijo. De modo que aquel viaje le caía de maravilla. Podría descansar, comer cosas diferentes, conocer gente nueva tal vez, y trabajar en paz por una vez en su vida.

Miraba por la ventana del tren como se acercaban a la ciudad, ansioso por llegar y recorrerla. Ya tendría tiempo de descansar.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve, Morinaga-san?- la voz de su compañero le sacó de su ensoñación.

Isogai Taichirou era dos años mayor que él. Trabajaban a la par en la empresa de su padre, ambos con una subgerencia bajo su cargo.

-Sí- dijo Morinaga animado- no puedo esperar para poner un pie fuera de este tren. Ha sido un viaje largo.

-Sin duda. ¿Tiene planes para esta noche?

-Lo que sea que me mantenga lejos de mi habitación de hotel. Pasaré mucho en ella cuando las negociaciones con los futuros socios comiencen.

-Siendo así, ¿por qué no me acompaña? Lo llevaré a buenos lugares.

-Me parece estupendo.

Se hicieron compañía hasta el hotel, solo para dejar las maletas y darse una ducha rápida. Ambos hombres deseaban desahogarse un rato del agobio de la vida laboral. Morinaga siguió a Isogai por las calles de Nagoya, maravillando su vista con la ciudad. Después de cenar, tomaron un taxi. Isogai le dio instrucciones al taxista, quien después de veinte minutos los dejó frente a una casa de té. Isogai pagó la cuota del transporte, mientras Morinaga miraba la entrada de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Morinaga.

-Es una casa de té. Suelo visitar este lugar cuando vengo a Nagoya. Te gustará.

Y con un gesto de su mano lo invitó a pasar. Una chicas vestidas con sencillos kimonos y bellamente arregladas los recibieron en la puerta. No eran geishas, pero habían aprendido ciertas cosas de esa tradición. Era raro encontrar geishas a esas alturas de la historia. Estaban casi extintas. Las chicas los hicieron pasar a una sala donde se reunían otras pocas personas. Les asignaron una mesa y pronto les sirvieron té, bebida y bocadillos mientras los acompañaban. Isogai se veía animado platicando con aquellas muchachas, pero Morinaga pronto se incomodó. Aquellas muchachas eran muy lindas (y muy coquetas) pero a él no le maravillaban en absoluto. Y estaba por disculparse con Isogai, cuando por la puerta entró un joven muchacho. Iba vestido con una yukata, el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta a la altura del cuello. Se movía grácilmente por la habitación, saludando a los invitados. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a su mesa y se sentó junto a Isogai. Maldijo a su suerte en ese momento.

-Buenas noches Isogai-sama- saludó el muchacho.

-Buenas noches, Tatsumi-san.

-Veo que en esta ocasión no viene usted solo.

-Ah, cierto. Lo lamento. Él es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, mi compañero. Morinaga, él es Tatsumi Souichi-san.

Tatsumi hizo una reverencia, igual que Morinaga. Aquella hermosa criatura de ojos color miel lo había hipnotizado. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Isogai, Tatsumi se retiró, dejando a Morinaga nuevamente en el aburrimiento. No pudo dejar de pensarlo en toda la velada.

De camino al hotel, Morinaga seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que Isogai no dejó pasar.

-Morinaga-san, cualquiera diría que viene de ver a su enamorada. Su mirada se ha perdido por largo rato.

-Ah- se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto- lo lamento. Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé. Desde que le presenté a Tatsumi-san no ha quitado esa cara.

-Me temo que me ha sorprendido su belleza. Es una persona encantadora.

-¿Un hombre, Morinaga-san?

-Solo para mi familia es un secreto el que yo soy gay, Isogai-san.

-Ya veo. No pierda usted su tiempo, Morinaga-san. Tatsumi-san está reservado sólo a las más altas compañías, quienes pueden pagar sus servicios. Lo de hoy ha sido un mero regalo.

-Es una pena- murmuró Morinaga.

No dijeron nada más de camino al hotel. Al llegar, se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Morinaga no dejaba de pensar en Tatsumi. Aun en sus sueños, podía ver su rostro. Le inquietó el recordar su rostro triste. Y luego vino desde su subconsciente la pregunta. ¿Cuánto le costaría una cita con él?

-Tatsumi-san, tienes un cliente.

-Ya voy- respondió del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Acababa de asearse para asistir a una casa de té más tarde. Liberó su cabello para que cayera en una cola baja como siempre. Se ajustó el yukata al cuerpo y caminó hacia la habitación donde siempre recibía a sus clientes. Durante muchos años el lugar le provocó náuseas, pero al fin había conseguido bloquearse apenas cruzar la puerta.

Esperaba encontrarse con alguno de sus clientes frecuentes, por lo que al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un joven muchacho de ojos verdes se sorprendió. No obstante, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Tatsumi haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Tatsumi-san. Espero no importunar- se excusó Morinaga, sonriendo.

-¿Y usted es...?

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro- dijo sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su saco- estuve aquí ayer con Isogai Taichirou.

-Ya veo- dijo observando los detalles del nombre escrito en la tarjeta- ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Yo... bueno...- Morinaga estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo expresarle a aquel sujeto su súbito interés por él?- quisiera... quisiera... hablar.

-¿Hablar?- Tatsumi estaba sorprendido- ¿ha pagado 50,000 yenes solo para hablar?

-Bueno, si...- se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. Tatsumi se sentó sobre sus talones, con las mejillas color carmín.

-¿Qui-quiere té?- ofreció tomando la tetera.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Morinaga aun nervioso. Tatsumi sirvió dos vasos pequeños y le ofreció uno a su acompañante.

-Y, ¿de qué le gustaría hablar?

-Amm bueno yo... ¿usted trabaja aquí regularmente?

-Desde hace seis años.

-Y ¿qué-qué hace específicamente?

-De modo que, ¿ha venido usted hasta aquí, y ha gastado 50,000 yenes para preguntarme algo que bien pudieron informarle las chicas de la recepción? Morinaga-san, déjeme recordarle que no está usted en un templo precisamente.

-No me mal entienda por favor. Es solo que no creí que siendo esta una casa de té, y usted un hombre prestaría ese tipo de servicio.

-La vida nos lleva por muchos caminos, Morinaga-san. A mi me ha tocado ser el que sirve, y a usted el que paga. Si usted gusta pagar tal cantidad de dinero solo para charlar, adelante. Pero no trate de inmiscuirse en mi vida privada.

-Lo lamento- dijo el joven. Dejó el vaso de té e hizo una reverencia- es solo que quiero saber más sobre usted.

-No entiendo por qué se interesaría en alguien como yo- murmuró con un tono amargo, desviando la mirada, cosa que Morinaga no dejó pasar.

-Tengo mucho interés en usted- confesó- más del que yo mismo puedo expresar. Suena tonto, pero me he enamorado de su belleza. Quisiera conocerlo mejor.

Tatsumi le miró sonrojado. ¿Quién era ese jovencillo y que lo había llevado ahí? Como fuera, no debía dejarle hacerse ilusiones. Se acercó como si fuese a besarlo, pero se detuvo centímetros antes.

-Te daré lo que viniste a buscar- susurró y se inclinó para besar su cuello.

Sus manos comenzaron a retirar la ropa de Morinaga y a regarla por el suelo. Después que lo hubo dejado sin nada en la parte superior, abrió su pantalón e introdujo las manos en él, a lo que el joven dio un respingo.

-Tatsumi-san, espera...

-Relájese Morinaga-san. Le daré lo que necesita.

Tatsumi seguía besándole el cuello provocativamente. El pobre Morinaga trató de contener sus gemidos mientras las manos expertas del pelilargo despertaban el fuego en su interior. Cuando los dedos de Tatsumi rozaron la punta de su miembro, Morinaga ya no pudo más. Con el deseo a flor de piel, lo sujetó de la cintura y se abalanzó sobre él. Sus manos apartaron el yukata de Tatsumi y se pasearon por aquellas caderas que lo estaban volviendo loco. Tatsumi sacó un tubo de lubricante de una bolsita que siempre traía amarrada a la cinta del yukata, puso una buena cantidad en su mano y la deslizó por toda la erección de Morinaga. Una vez hizo esto Morinaga entendió que estaba listo y dirigió su miembro a la entrada del pelilargo. Tatsumi al sentirlo entrar dirigió sus manos al trasero del joven y lo atrajo hacia él, apresurando la penetración al tiempo que abría las piernas para dejarlo entrar completamente.

Morinaga continuó moviéndose mientras Tatsumi se aferraba a su espalda desnuda. Lo escuchaba gemir preguntandose si no estaba haciéndole daño. Bajó un poco el ritmo y apartó el cabello que le cubría el rostro a Tatsumi.

-¿Estás bien?

Tatsumi lo miró un segundo como si no entendiera la pregunta, y se limitó a pasarle un brazo por el cuello para acercarlo y darle un beso en los labios. Elevó sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de Morinaga, invitándolo a seguir. El peliazul retomó el ritmo. Pronto ambos se acercaron al éxtasis, Morinaga podía sentirlo en la tensión de su acompañante. Aceleró sus movimientos y finalmente se corrió dentro de aquella hermosa criatura. Como sabía que Tatsumi aun no terminaba, besó su cuello y bajó su mano para estimular su miembro.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni cerca de una erección. De que los gemidos que había estado escuchando no eran precisamente de placer. Esa tensión que él confundió con un orgasmo cercano, no era más que el cuerpo de alguien rogándole en silencio que parara.

Se alejó un poco de él y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se desprendía de su cuerpo.

-Tatsumi-san...- Tatsumi se puso de pie lentamente y acomodó su ropa.

-Tómese el tiempo que necesite para asearse. Ya sabe dónde está la puerta.

-¡Tatsumi-san espere!- Morinaga sujetó su mano, deteniéndole- no era mi intención lastimarle, yo...

-Pagó por esto. Da igual si lo disfruto o no. Ahora váyase y no vuelva más.

Apartó su mano de un tirón y se alejó rumbo a la puerta. Al salir se encontró a una de las criadas de la casa de té.

-Si este muchacho regresa, no lo dejen entrar, ¿escuchaste?

-Sí Tatsumi-sama.

Y dada esa orden, se retiró a su recamara a darse un baño nuevamente y descansar. El dueño acababa de llegar a la ciudad, y había solicitado su presencia en la ceremonia de bienvenida. Iba a ser una noche larga.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Morinaga se encontraba confundido. Había vuelto a la casa de té para intentar hacer contacto con Tatsumi, pero las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. Miró el tubo de lubricante en el suelo. O lo que él pensaba era lubricante. No había notado el entumecimiento en su parte baja hasta que todo hubo terminado. Seguramente el pobre Tatsumi lo utilizaba para hacer más llevadero su trabajo .Aún recordaba su rostro triste, y eso lo hacía sentir horriblemente mal.

Se puso de pie y buscó por la habitación algo con lo que pudiera limpiarse. En la mesita de noche encontró pañuelos desechables, tomo lo necesario y después se vistió.

Salió de aquella recámara haciéndose miles de preguntas, decidido a regresar nuevamente. La chica de la entrada hizo una reverencia y lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel hizo memoria de todo lo que había pasado, tratando de encontrar cual había sido su error, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Realmente, quien había ocasionado ese desenlace había sido Tatsumi, pero ¿por qué?

-Okaerinasai, Kanou-sama- Tatsumi hizo una reverencia de rodillas en la puerta.

-¿Qué hace alguien como tú recibiendo a la gente como una criada?- Kanou Somuku, dueño de la casa de té, se había sorprendido al ver en el suelo a una de sus más caras adquisiciones.

-Estaba esperándole- dijo Tatsumi, aún en el suelo. Kanou le tendió una mano.

-Ponte de pie. Hazme compañía en la fiesta- Tatsumi tomó su mano y lo acompañó hasta la pequeña sala.

Todos los empleados estaban ahí, las chicas al ver a Kanou se abalanzaron hacia él, pero el dueño jamás soltó la mano de Tatsumi. Se sentaron alrededor de la media luna formada por las pequeñas mesas de madera. Una tras otra las chicas fueron bailando para entretener a los socios invitados. Kanou deslizó su mano por la pierna de Tatsumi, quien se encontraba sentado a lado suyo. El pelilargo lo miró y Kanou se acercó a su oído.

-Estoy cansado de esta ceremonia. Ven conmigo a mi hotel.

-Pero tengo clientes esta noche- Kanou deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Tatsumi y lo apretó un poco, haciéndole estremecer.

-¿Acaso ellos son más importantes que yo?- preguntó, dirigiendole una intensa mirada. Mirada que Tatsumi no podía esquivar, por más que pasaran los años.

-De ninguna manera, Kanou-sama.

-Entonces ve con la recepcionista y dile que cancele tus citas de hoy y mañana. Quiero que estés conmigo.

-Sí señor.

Tatsumi se puso de pie y fue hasta la recepción a cancelar sus citas. No es que tuviese muchas ganas de trabajar, pero necesitaba ese dinero para pagar su deuda. Deuda que, irónicamente, tenía con el hombre que no le pagaría las horas de trabajo que le iba a costar.

Regresó a la sala, se sentó de nuevo junto a Kanou y le informó que la cancelación estaba hecha. Somuku se tomó sólo cinco minutos más para agradecer la recepción y se puso de pie llevando a Tatsumi consigo. Salieron a abordar el auto con chofer que siempre lo esperaba, y apenas se hubieron cerrado las puertas y la ventanilla del conductor, Tatsumi fue jalado hasta terminar sobre las piernas de Kanou. Unos labios invadieron los suyos agresivamente, con tal desesperación que incluso lastimaba.

Las manos del dueño se paseaban por la piel del pelilargo bajo el yukata mientras este trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Kanou acariciando la espalda del platinado.

-Bastante, Kanou-sama- las manos de este bajaron al trasero de Tatsumi y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué llevas ropa interior?- Tatsumi se sorprendió. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-No puedo ir por ahí sólo con el yukata...

-Sí pero sabes que no la necesitas cuando vengas conmigo- mientras decía esto encajó los pulgares en la tela y la rasgó hasta romperla y así poder retirarla. Tatsumi se estremeció al sentir las grandes manos rozar su piel desnuda.

-De acuerdo.

Volvieron a besarse mientras Kanou acariciaba a sus anchas la retaguardia del pelilargo, libre de telas estorbosas. Tatsumi no podía evitar gemir por lo bajo, las caricias del dueño lo estaban poniendo, y ya que era raro que tuviese sexo por placer, tenía muchas ganas de liberarse. Las cosas se estaban calentando gravemente en el auto, Kanou por fin había puesto las manos donde Tatsumi tanto lo deseaba. Comenzó a jadear, ansioso. Ya se sentía venir cuando el auto se detuvo, y con el Kanou. Tatsumi lo miró aturdido. ¡Estaba tan cerca!

La puerta del auto fue abierta y Tatsumi obligado a salir junto con toda su incomodidad. Se aferró al brazo de Kanou, esperando que la cercanía a este pudiera ocultar su estado a los ojos de los demás. El viaje en el elevador fue una tortura, y al llegar a la habitación Kanou no tuvo mejor idea que ir a tomar un baño. Al ver la cara de desesperación del platinado se paró frente a él y levantó su rostro con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Yo...- sabía a que lo que estaba jugando, y por más que quisiera negarse a ello, su cuerpo no podía más con la espera- qui- quiero venirme, por favor...

Kanou sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharlo decir eso. Lo levantó en sus brazos y fueron directo a la recámara. Tatsumi le ayudaba a retirar su ropa de manera apresurada, pero Kanou lo frenó.

-Despacio cariño. Aún debo prepararte.

-No. Por favor, date prisa- Kanou sacó un tubo de lubricante de su saco y tomó bastante en su mano.

-Abre las piernas- Tatsumi obedeció, sujetando sus piernas cerca de sus hombros- este lubricante es especial. Te hará sentir muy bien- Tatsumi se retorcía placenteramente al sentir los dedos de Kanou estimular su entrada. Después de lubricarlo bien, retiró sus dedos- Ahora voy a tomar mi baño. Ni se te ocurra tocarte mientras vuelvo, ¿escuchaste?

-Sí, Kanou-sama.

Tatsumi fue abandonado nuevamente con todo su deseo quemandole el cuerpo. El lubricante estaba incrementando más y más su lujuria, calentando su cuerpo. Su miembro se erectó aún más de lo que ya estaba, y comenzó a segregar líquido preseminal. Se obligó a sí mismo a soportarlo, pero dos cercanías al orgasmo lo estaban volviendo loco.

Deslizó su mano a lo largo de su hombría suavemente, con la intención de calmar un poco su deseo, pero esto solo lo incrementó. Cubrió su boca con su otra mano para acallar sus gemidos, temeroso de que Kanou lo escuchara. Y justo cuando estaba cerca nuevamente, otra mano detuvo la suya que ya se movía afanosamente de arriba a abajo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Kanou, quien sujetaba su mano con fuerza mientras fruncia el ceño.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te tocaras.

-Kanou-sama, yo...

-Parece que voy a tener que castigarte.

Y dicho esto, tomó su corbata y le ató las manos al cabeceral de la cama. Le dio la vuelta para ponerlo de espaldas a él y levantó su cadera. Tatsumi creyó ver venir su alivio pero, en lugar de penetrarlo, Kanou le asestó una fuerte palmada en el trasero que lo hizo gritar de sorpresa.

-¡Kanou-sama!- chilló avergonzado.

-Dije que te castigaría. Guarda silencio- ordenó dándole otra palmada.

Continuó dándole fuertes palmadas hasta juntar diez, y dejar el pálido trasero de Tatsumi rojo como tomate. Luego de la última palmada, Kanou se inclinó para besar las nalgas de Tatsumi, una por una, para finalmente perderse en la línea entre ambas. Tatsumi gimió fuertemente al contacto de la lengua del pelinegro que jugueteaba en su entrada. Se aferró a los barrotes de la cama mientras las caricias de su dueño lo llevaban poco a poco al límite de la cordura. Kanou detuvo sus caricias nuevamente con Tatsumi cerca de la dulce liberación, el pelilargo ya temblaba a la vez que lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Tatsumi-kun...

-Quiero venirme... por favor... ya no puedo más...

-Esta bien- liberó las manos de Tatsumi, quien se dejó caer completamente en la cama- tranquilo- le dio la vuelta y levantó sus piernas- te haré venir.

Kanou se hundió lentamente en el cuerpo de Tatsumi, haciéndole gemir. Su cuerpo temblaba de desesperación. Encajó sus dedos con fuerza en la espalda de Kanou mientras este comenzaba a moverse lentamente. La sensación era intensa pero no le alcanzaba para correrse, por lo que comenzó a suplicar a viva voz.

-más... más rápido... ¡por favor! ¡ahh!- Kanou atendió a sus súplicas acelerando sus movimientos- ¡más!

Las manos de Tatsumi se deslizaron arañando la piel bajo sus dedos hasta alcanzar el trasero de Kanou para apretarlo, acercándolo más a él. Las constantes interrupciones, sumado al lubricante y el escozor de su trasero causado por el castigo lo tenían increíblemente sensible. Pronto vino a su cuerpo el tan esperado orgasmo, el cual gritó desde el fondo de su alma, perdido en el placer. Apretó a Kanou contra su cuerpo, hundiéndolo más en él. Kanou deslizó su mano por el vientre de Tatsumi y lamió lo que en ella había quedado.

-Si que has estado aguantandote, ¿eh?- salió de él para darle la vuelta. Levantó sus caderas y volvió a entrar- yo también he esperado mucho por ti.

Las embestidas volvieron, más lentas pero igual de profundas. Kanou tomó el cabello de Tatsumi en un nudo alrededor de su mano y tiró de el para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza, provocándole un gemido.

-Me encanta tu cabello- dijo aspirando su olor.

Se inclinó un poco más y beso su cuello, dejando chupetones a su paso. Tatsumi estaba volviendo a ese maravilloso camino al orgasmo; aunque le costara admitirlo, le gustaba que lo tratara con rudeza. Cuando incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas volvió a bajar su cabeza y sujetó sus caderas para ir más profundo. Esta vez el orgasmo los alcanzó a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de ello Kanou continuó moviéndose.

A Tatsumi siempre le sorprendió la capacidad del dueño para tener sexo toda la noche.

* * *

 **Y bueno, así empezamos xD**

 **Ya sé lo que se estarán preguntando: ¡¿Que carajos hace Kanou Somuku aquí?!**

 **Debo admitir que hasta a mi se me hizo raro xD pero me encontré un CD drama donde (si no me equivoco) los seiyuus de ambos tienen una escena bien zukulenta xD y de ahí surgió todo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, si les interesa la historia no olviden comentar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (n_n )/**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de este corto fic. La verdad me quedé corta de inspiración, como puse en la descripción del grupo, recibir comentarios tan duros cuando apenas y eres un amateur siempre es difícil (casi me enfermo :'v). Entonces recordé a mi Senpai y a las lindas chicas que me dejaron reviews y traté de salir del pozo de depresión en el que me había metido x'D**

 **En fin, para no extenderme mucho les presento el segundo capítulo de Fuyu no ai, espero sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

-Pero tengo el dinero, ¿por qué no puedo pasar?

-Morinaga-sama, ya le dije que Tatsumi-sama está indispuesto. Por favor, retírese- la recepcionista trataba de mantener la calma ante la insistencia del joven de ojos verdes.

-Por favor, será la última vez- suplicaba el peliazul. Continuó insistiendo con vehemencia hasta que una nueva chica, de rostro malhumorado, se unió a la pequeña recepcionista, quien no conseguía que Morinaga desistiera.

-Morinaga-sama, Tatsumi- san no se encuentra- declaró tan agresivamente como su posición se lo permitía sin sonar grosera- Haga el favor de retirarse.

Morinaga no entendía por qué la negativa tan rotunda, pero al saber que Tatsumi-san no se encontraba, no le quedó más que retirarse. Comenzó a caminar por las calles, pensando nuevamente en su efímero encuentro. Se sentía increíblemente culpable por lo que había hecho, y quería aclarar las cosas con él. Su intención nunca fue que las cosas terminaran como terminaron.

Al no tener oportunidad de contactarlo, volvió a su hotel para continuar con su presentación para las negociaciones con los futuros socios. Tenía que lograr que invirtieran en la empresa de su familia, y tal vez así su padre dejaría de presionarlo tanto. El líder Morinaga esperaba heredarle la empresa a la brevedad, ya que su hermano mayor, Kunihiro, había huído de casa apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad. Habían rumores de que se había fugado con su amigo de la infancia, Masaki Junya, y de estos rumores era que había despertado el odio de su padre hacia los homosexuales. Morinaga le tenía envidia. Había tenido el valor de seguir a su corazón, mientras que él se mantenía oculto por miedo al rechazo.

Terminada la presentación, los reportes individuales y las propuestas, apagó su computador portátil y fue a darse un baño. El rostro de Tatsumi volvió a su mente. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse?

* * *

Los besos de ambos hombres resonaban en las paredes del baño. Kanou había logrado arrastrarlo al baño con la promesa de dejarle tomar una ducha en paz, cuando sus intenciones eran dejarlo incluso más sucio. Con el pretexto de lavarlo, había conseguido poner las manos en la parte baja de Tatsumi, acariciando su miembro a a vez que besaba su cuello desde atrás. La tina realmente no tenía mucha agua. El baño sólo era una excusa. Lo que Kanou realmente quería era escuchar el eco que la voz de Tatsumi hacía en las paredes. Y como ya era su costumbre, se detuvo justo cuando Tatsumi estaba en su límite.

-Oi… - exclamó frustrado el pelilargo. El juego de "ruega por más" ya lo estaba cansando.

-Hazmelo con tu boca- dijo Kanou, a lo que Tatsumi dio un respingo. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, sino que Kanou era demasiado brusco al recibir una felación. No podía quedarse quieto, y siempre terminaba casi ahogándose con sus embestidas. Al ver el rostro de Tatsumi, Kanou pudo leerle el pensamiento- me portaré bien.

-Siempre dice lo mismo- murmuró Tatsumi, dándose la vuelta para ponerse de rodillas- además, si esto era lo que quería, pudimos hacerlo en la cama. Me saldrán moretones en las rodillas.

-Venga, deja de quejarte- rió Kanou dándole un ligero empellón hacia su miembro.

Souichi se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, y tomó el miembro del dueño entre sus manos, moviéndolas un poco de arriba a abajo antes de inclinarse y comenzar a lamerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo de la ducha no había sido tan mala idea. Sus cuerpos estaban limpios del desastre de la noche anterior. Continuó con su labor, moviendo sus manos al mismo tiempo que introducía aquel miembro en su boca, y de pronto, una de las manos de Kanou se deslizó hasta su entrada, introduciendo dos dedos para comenzar a juguetear en su interior. Había vuelto a sacar ese endemoniado lubricante de algún lado, el cual pronto comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Tatsumi trató de continuar con lo que hacía sin quejarse, pero pronto se le hizo imposible. Su miembro se endureció aún más, comenzando a escurrir presemen de el.

Abandonó el miembro del dueño, jadeando gravemente. Kanou levantó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, pero Souichi no lo miró. Estaba demasiado embelesado con la sensación de su trasero.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo mis dedos te ponen así?- dijo burlonamente.

-Di- dijiste que te comportarías- se quejó Tatsumi. Los dedos en su interior comenzaron a darle verdaderas embestidas, haciendo temblar sus piernas.

-Bueno, ya que no pudiste cumplir la orden que te dí, voy a tener que castigarte de nuevo.

La voz el pelilargo resonó por todo el cuarto de baño. Kanou dedicaba casi todas sus visitas a tener sexo con él. Y después simplemente se iba, volvía a atender sus asuntos fuera de la ciudad luego de asegurarse que su casa de té estaba en buenas condiciones, y su preciado Tatsumi seguía tan saludable (y usable) como siempre.

Recostado en su habitación, Souichi se recuperaba de las horas de sueño que la visita del dueño le habían costado. Ni siquiera había comido debidamente, pero no es que le importara mucho. No tenía apetito realmente. Al menos por ese día no tendría que preocuparse por atender clientes, eran apenas las once de la mañana cuando Kanou lo regresó a la casa de té. Las visitas le permitían liberar la frustración sexual que el trabajo le dejaba, pero siempre le dejaban un vacío emocional inexplicable. En cierta manera, ese hombre había salvado a su familia, pero el precio de ello estaba siendo demasiado alto.

* * *

Después de la presentación a los ahora nuevos socios de la compañía Farmacéuticas M, Morinaga Tetsuhiro dio un respiro de alivio. La negociación había sido un poco pesada, pero al final logró convencerlos de invertir en la compañía. Era un paso grande para la familia Morinaga, y aún más para el joven Tetsuhiro. Podría significar que al fin su padre comenzaría a confiar en él.

Isogai fue el primero en felicitar al muchacho. Llegó a su lado y se colgó de su hombro, comenzando ambos a reír alegremente.

-Felicidades, Morinaga-san, lo conseguiste- palmeó su hombro en señal de camaradería- seguro que tu padre estará muy orgulloso.

-Eso espero- suspiró el muchacho, comenzando a caminar, con Isogai siguiéndole de cerca- puede que así pueda al fin confesarle mis preferencias sin que arme tanto escándalo.

-Sugiero que esperes un poco, Morinaga-san. Tu padre es un hombre duro y estricto. Por muchos socios que le lleves, no va a aceptar tu homosexualidad tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo vivir mintiéndole. Tengo casi 24 años, y nunca le he presentado a nadie. No falta mucho para que comience a buscarme esposa y pedirme nietos.

-Entonces te preocuparás por ello. No te arruines el día por cosas negativas. ¿Qué te parece si mejor volvemos a la casa de té? Seguro que te sentirás mejor cuando veas a Tatsumi-san

Morinaga se sonrojó, volteando la mirada para tratar de evitar que aquel lo viera. A pesar de su determinación en su segunda visita, aún no sabía cómo explicarle a Tatsumi que lo que ocurrió en su visita pasada había sido un error. Quería aclarar las cosas, pues tenía un sincero interés en el pelilargo. Tanto divagó su mente, que no se dio cuenta del mundo que lo rodeaba hasta que Isogai lo sujetó del saco, impidiendo que cayera por las escaleras.

-Morinaga-san, debes ser más cuidadoso- lo regañó Isogai- ¿Qué dirá el jefe de mi si le pasa algo a su heredero?

-Estoy seguro que no dirá nada- murmuró Morinaga apartando su mano. Seguía divagando en su mente, tratando de acomodar sus ideas. Isogai tuvo que guiarle hasta el elevador para volver a sus recámaras. No dijo nada más hasta que se encontraron nuevamente en el pasillo del hotel.

-El pensar en Tatsumi-san sí que te pone nervioso, eh- le soltó de repente, haciéndole sonrojar nuevamente. Isogai rió notoriamente- ¡vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí! Parece ser que el joven Tetsuhiro se ha enamorado.

-Cálla, Isogai-san- ya no eran solo sus mejillas, todo su rostro estaba rojo como tomate.

-Está bien, está bien, no me burlaré de ti. Al contrario, la invitación sigue en pie. Te veré en el lobby del hotel a las siete en punto, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro- Morinaga sonrió, e Isogai se despidió para ingresar a su recámara.

Morinaga hizo lo propio. Tras cerrar la puerta, se quitó los zapatos, el saco y la corbata, y se dejó caer en la cama. Volver a la casa de té. Significaba una nueva oportunidad, siempre y cuando Tatsumi-san ya se encontrase de vuelta. No perdía nada con intentarlo, de modo que se puso de pie para buscar algo que ponerse.

* * *

Una vez hubo tomado un baño, Tatsumi se ajustó el yukata al cuerpo y se ató el cabello como de costumbre. Se daría una vuelta por la recepción de la casa de té. No tenía ánimos de trabajar esa noche, pero seguro conseguía algún cliente entre los asistentes para días futuros. Las chicas de la puerta le hicieron una reverencia, e inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado. Entró en la amplia estancia, donde diferentes personas se agrupaban y conversaban mientras bebían. Nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que su mirada se topó con aquellos ojos esmeralda llenos de anhelo. Lo miraba fijamente, como si hubiese estado esperando por él. Tatsumi dio un paso atrás, regresando a la puerta.

-¡Oigan!- llamó a las chicas en voz baja, pero severa- ¿Que no les dije que no dejaran entrar a ese mocoso?

-Viene con Isogai-sama. No podíamos detenerlo.

-Tch- Tatsumi respiró hondo para dejar su mal humor con ellas en la puerta y, normalizando el gesto, volvió a la estancia pasando de largo la mirada curiosa del joven Tetsuhiro.

Pasó de una mesa a la otra, platicando con los invitados y entregando tarjetas de presentación. "Al menos uno de ellos vendrá" pensaba Tatsumi. Sus honorarios eran altos, pero no por ello carecía de clientes. Siempre era raro recibir un cliente nuevo, pero nunca estaba de más. Tenía una deuda muy grande que no iba a pagarse sola.

Pronto no le quedó más remedio que atender la mesa desde la cual Morinaga no le quitaba la vista de encima. Isogai se encontraba sentado junto a dos de las chicas del lugar, por lo que Tatsumi tuvo que sentarse junto a Morinaga, quien dejó ver un leve sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca. "Si las mesas fuesen más grandes…" pensó Tatsumi, acomodando los pliegues de su yukata antes de presentarse y hacer una reverencia. Trató de conversar en repetidas ocasiones con Isogai, pero las chicas, celosas de que les quitara la atención de su cliente, no paraban de interrumpirlo sacando anécdotas de quien sabe dónde. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, sintiéndose humillado, cuando una mano se posó en su muslo, haciéndolo saltar.

-Disculpe, Tatsumi-san, ¿podría mostrarme dónde está el sanitario?- los sinceros ojos del muchacho delataban que la bebida ya le estaba pasando factura. Tatsumi no lo había notado, pero por el contenido de la mesa, era evidente que habían estado bebiendo. Apartó la mano de Morinaga, y se puso de pie.

-Sígame- dijo dándose la vuelta. Lo condujo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a los sanitarios, que se encontraban justo al fondo- Es aquí.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió Morinaga en respuesta. Cuando vio que Tatsumi se dio la vuelta para irse, lo tomó del brazo, haciendo al otro sorprenderse- Tatsumi-san, espere.

-¿Qué?- dijo tratando de liberar su brazo, sin conseguirlo.

-No se vaya, por favor. Realmente necesito usar el sanitario- dijo apenado- pero quisiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con usted.

-...- Tatsumi resignado, dejó de tirar de su brazo- de acuerdo.

Se recargó en la pared a esperar que el otro entrase al baño, pensando si era buena idea volver a abrir un tema que, según él, ya estaba cerrado. Cuando Morinaga salió, sus ojos brillaron al verlo aún esperándolo. Souichi se movió, incómodo, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la sala, esperando que el muchacho le siguiera, pero Morinaga tenía otros planes, por lo que volvió a tomar su brazo, y lo detuvo.

-Espera, Tatsumi-san… ¿será que podemos hablar en privado?- Tatsumi dio un respingo. No se esperaba eso. Tragó saliva y relajó su brazo, que había permanecido tenso en posesión del otro.

-De acuerdo… pero no será gratis- aclaró rápidamente.

-Entiendo- respondió el peliazul sonriendo.

Tatsumi le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y lo guió por los pasillos hasta aquella recámara en la que habían tenido su primer encuentro. Tatsumi le abrió la puerta con una reverencia, Morinaga entró y el pelilargo le siguió cerrando la puerta. Caminaron hasta la mesita en el centro de la recámara y se sentaron como si de una ceremonia se tratase.

-Mis disculpas, pero por lo inesperado de la visita no tengo nada preparado- se disculpó Tatsumi, al ver que sobre la mesa no había nada que ofrecerle a Morinaga.

-No se preocupe… entiendo que no tenía esto planeado. Ni si quiera yo pensé que tendría la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con usted- dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme muchacho?- preguntó Tatsumi apoyándose en la mesa.

-Yo… la última vez que estuve aquí, las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

-A eso me dedico niño. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?- comentó Tatsumi con sarcasmo.

-Sé que es extraño. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo pero...- en un movimiento inesperado, Morinaga tomó las manos de Tatsumi sobre la mesa.

-¡Oye...!

-Por favor Tatsumi-san, permítame conocerlo mejor- exclamó mirándole a los ojos. Tatsumi se ruborizó- esto que siento por usted… es extraño, pero nunca lo sentí por nadie.

-Ya entiendo- murmuró Tatsumi liberando sus manos de aquel agarre- Eras virgen cuando viniste aquí, ¿cierto?

-¡¿Qué?!- Morinaga casi se va de espaldas con semejante afirmación. ¡no estaba siendo tomado en serio en absoluto!

-Escucha muchacho, el tener sexo con alguien… sí, es muy bueno, pero no significa que sea amor o vaya a durar "toda la vida" como en los cuentos de hadas. Es sexo, nada más. Llegas, follas y te largas.

-¡No me refería a eso!- exclamó molesto el muchacho, rojo hasta las orejas. Es cierto que no tenía tanta experiencia como él en el tema, pero no por ello confundiría una cosa con la otra- ¿Cómo puede ser tan frío cuando alguien está hablándole de sus sentimientos?

-¿Cómo puedes tú afirmar semejante tontería hacia alguien como yo?- refutó el pelilargo apartando la mirada- Para mi no habrán ni finales felices, ni cuentos de amor. Esto es lo que soy. Si quieres seguir viniendo, adelante. Pero no esperes nada más de mi.

-Tatsumi-san- Morinaga se acercó a él- No digas eso. Si tú quisieras, yo…

-Calla- dijo girando el rostro para mirarlo con severidad- ni siquiera te atrevas. ¿Crees que eres el único que ha llegado aquí con promesas? Yo no me trago esos cuentos baratos. Eres un cliente, si así lo quieres. Nada más.

-De acuerdo- dijo Morinaga- Entonces, ¿me permites pagar por tus servicios nuevamente?

* * *

"Esto esta mal" pensaba Tatsumi mientras Morinaga besaba el interior de sus muslos. Se había dejado convencer por el muchachito nuevamente, dándole la oportunidad de pagar por sus servicios una vez más. Pronto los besos del muchacho subieron por sus piernas para encontrarse con la parte baja del cuerpo de Souichi, quien asustado se incorporó para detenerlo.

-¡No!- expresó severo. Notó la incertidumbre en el rostro del joven, por lo que suavizó el tono- no es necesario. Ven aquí- tomó su rostro para acercarlo al suyo y regalarle un beso.

Morinaga le inspiraba ternura. Su trato era diferente de aquellos hombres que solo lo veían como un lugar de descarga, algo con lo que reemplazar a sus esposas y amantes cuando estaban de viaje. Tatsumi movió sus manos astutamente hasta tocar la hombría del joven muchacho, quien dio un respingo.

-espera...- dijo, tomando su mano para detener sus movimientos- yo lo haré esta vez. Relájate y disfrútalo.

Morinaga abandonó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello y bajar lentamente por su cuerpo. Lo acariciaba como si fuera algo precioso. Abrió su yukata, apartando su ropa interior, haciendo que Souichi, instintivamente, metiese la mano en la bolsita que colgaba de sus ropas para buscar su lubricante, pero Morinaga le detuvo.

-esta vez lo haremos a mi manera- susurró. Souichi lo miró con cierto recelo, pero sin decir nada, accedió.

En un movimiento rápido, Morinaga sujetó sus caderas y las elevó, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo. Antes de que Souichi pudiera pronunciar palabra, Morinaga se inclinó para dar atención a la entrada de Tatsumi, humedeciendo con su lengua la zona. Tatsumi no podía evitar compararlo con su dueño. El joven peliazul ponía tanto empeño que se sentiría mal si no lograba una reacción en su cuerpo, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Estaba logrando concentrarse en los movimientos de Morinaga cuando sus dedos invadieron su interior, haciéndole estremecer. Eso era algo que sólo su dueño se molestaba en hacer, y el tacto de los dedos en su cuerpo siempre le resultaba estimulante. Su respiración comenzó a ser errática, apretando los dedos de sus pies. La cosa subió de tono cuando sus dedos rozaron su próstata, haciéndole abrir los ojos de la impresión. Ni siquiera su dueño había sido capaz de dar con ese punto. Comenzó a jadear constantemente, y al soltar el primer gemido, Morinaga se detuvo, sorprendido. Tatsumi cubrió su boca con una mano, esquivando su mirada.

-¿Está bien... si entro?- preguntó el muchacho. Al no recibir respuesta, bajó el cuerpo de Tatsumi hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la cama, y dirigió su miembro hacia su entrada -Tatsumi-san, relájese, voy a entrar.

Comenzó a hacer presión, abriéndose paso lentamente en el cuerpo de Tatsumi, quien permanecía con el rostro vuelto hacia otro lado. Morinaga sujetaba sus piernas, manteniendolas abiertas a cada lado mientras se deleitaba con la presión que el cuerpo de Tatsumi hacía sobre su miembro. Comenzó a moverse, sin reacción aparente. El pelilargo evitaba su mirada, pero Morinaga podía notar el sonrojo detrás de su mano, el miembro decentemente endurecido de su compañero. Una vez que sintió el cuerpo de Tatsumi relajarse, aumentó la velocidad.

Pudo sentir como la respiración del otro cambió de ritmo. A pesar de que se negaba a mirarlo, su rostro comenzaba a descomponerse. Estaba tratando de contenerse, pero cuando uno de sus gemidos escapó de su boca, no hubo vuelta atrás. Su aguda voz llenó la habitación. Ya no tenía caso cubrir su boca, pero su mano se negaba a moverse de sitio, dándole un aspecto tierno a los ojos del peliazul. Motivado por ello, se movió incluso un poco más, haciendo que esa mano tan renuente a moverse saliera disparada hacia su pecho.

-¡Para!- apenas gimió el pelilargo. Su mano trataba de aferrarse al cuerpo del joven, quien a pesar de haber disminuido sus movimientos, no se detenía por completo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado. Tal vez estaba haciéndole daño nuevamente.

-Algo va mal...- jadeó Souichi.

-¿Qué es? ¿Te duele?- preguntó Morinaga, pero Souichi negó, mordiéndose los labios para agregar:

-se siente... bien. Se siente muy bien. Esto no... ¡no es correcto!

Morinaga no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Souichi, apoyándose en sus brazos, y besó su cuello para finalmente susurrar en su oído.

-Que se sienta bien no es malo- volvió a besar su cuello, dejando algunas marcas a su paso.

-¡pero...!

-Solo disfrútalo- le susurró al oído nuevamente, volviendo a movilizarse vigorosamente.

Souichi se deshizo en gemidos. Lágrimas de placer corrían por sus mejillas mientras Morinaga hacía de las suyas con su mano en su miembro. Era algo que nunca había sentido de manera tan natural, ni siquiera con el dueño. Era placer verídico, podía sentirlo florecer en sus entrañas mientras Morinaga empujaba más y más profundo en su interior para finalmente fundirse en un orgasmo abrasador. Souichi se aferró con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de Morinaga mientras la deliciosa electricidad viajaba de su entrepierna a todo su cuerpo y de regreso. No podía creer que el sexo pudiera ser tan bueno, y menos con otro hombre, siendo que los detestaba tanto debido a su trabajo.

Los temblores en su cuerpo aminoraron mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Le extrañó que Morinaga no se separase ni un milímetro de él, por lo que pensó que se había quedado dormido. De pronto, sintió como aquel cuerpo sobre él se estremecía. ¿Estaba llorando? Buscó su rostro, preocupado, y un sonriente y lloroso Morinaga le devolvió la mirada.

-Tatsumi-san… gracias…

-¿P-por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Por darme esta oportunidad...

Un beso selló el momento para ambos amantes. Las manos del pelilargo subieron hasta encontrarse con el cabello del peliazul, enterrando sus dedos en el mismo. Y fue entonces que Tatsumi Souichi se dio cuenta que su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

 **Vamos rápido, lo sé xD pero recuerden que la idea es que sea una historia corta :'D**

 **Espero les haya gustado, estaré feliz de leer sus comentarios n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez n.n**

 **Les traigo un capítulo más de Fuyu no ai, no hay tanto lemon como me pidieron xD lo siento, este cap es un poco más sentimental. Les agradezco infinitamente sus lindos reviews, me ayudan muchísimo :'3**

 **No quiero alargarme mucho n.n' así que sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo:**

* * *

Tatsumi abrió los ojos lentamente. No reconoció la habitación en la que estaba hasta que, pasados unos segundos, las escenas de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Se incorporó de golpe, lamentándolo al instante pues un fuerte mareo llegó a él. Miró a su costado y ahí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente, el joven de ojos verdes.

Tatsumi buscó su ropa. Nunca le había sucedido algo como eso, quedarse a dormir con sus clientes no era apropiado. Al ponerse de pie, algo tibio y húmedo escurrió por su pierna, erizandole la piel. ¡No era posible que ese tipo se hubiese atrevido a correrse en su interior! Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo cuando recordó que, de hecho, fue a él a quien se le olvidaron los preservativos en el calor del momento.

No le quedó más remedio que tomar pañuelos desechables del mueble junto a la cama y limpiarse antes de ponerse la ropa. Se sentó en la cama a decidir qué haría con el muchacho. ¿Debía despertarlo, o simplemente esperar a que despertara? Tan concentrado estaba, que no se percató cuando Morinaga despertó, y posó una mano sobre su muslo, haciéndole saltar de sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Tatsumi-san- el muchacho había abierto los ojos mientras él divagaba.

-B-buenos días- ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?- L-lo de anoche...

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso. Te pagaré, no te preocupes.

-Que bueno que te quedó claro. Puedes pagar en la recepción, retírate cuando te sientas listo- dicho esto, Tatsumi se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Puedo volver cuando quiera, ¿no? ¿O vas a negarme la entrada a menos que traiga a Isogai-san? - cuestionó al pelilargo, haciéndolo detenerse.

-Había una razón para no quererte aquí- respondió Souichi dándose la vuelta- pero ya que hemos dejado las cosas claras, puedes volver cuando quieras, siempre y cuando traigas dinero contigo.

-Tan frío como siempre- Morinaga sonrió, poniéndose de pie. Souichi pudo percatarse de que tenía la ropa interior puesta, lo que significaba que fue el último en dormirse. Morinaga caminó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared- y pensar que anoche te derretías entre mis manos.

-Oye…- apenas pudo protestar, antes de que el ojiverde pegara su cuerpo contra el suyo, e inclinara su rostro para besarle el cuello.

-Tatsumi-san...- besó su blanco cuello suavemente, provocando un estremecimiento en el otro- hoy por la tarde me iré- Souichi detuvo sus movimientos, escuchándolo- debo regresar a mi ciudad natal. Pero te prometo que volveré por ti...

Tatsumi le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, logrando separarlo de su cercanía.

-Haz lo que quieras, eso a mi no me importa- le espetó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tatsumi-san...- Souichi se dio la vuelta, molesto, y salió de la recámara sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Morinaga en la habitación se preguntaba si realmente esto era lo mejor. Sus intenciones no eran ser un cliente más, por eso es que estaba empeñado en llevarse a Tatsumi consigo. Él realmente quería ganarse su corazón. Pensó en lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Su forma de expresarse dejaba bien claro que no estaba en ese lugar por voluntad propia. ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía atado a un trabajo que para él era tan repugnante?

Se vistió con prisa, recordando, lastimeramente, que el tiempo se le había agotado. Esa tarde Isogai y él debían regresar a Fukuoka para terminar los trámites de adición de los nuevos socios.

Salió de la recámara con paso lento, miró a ambos lados pero no había rastro de Tatsumi por ningún lado. En la recepción cubrió el monto acordado por los servicios del pelilargo, y salió a la calle tratando de ignorar los cuchicheos de las chicas detrás de él. Esperaba no haber causado problemas al quedarse dormido en ese lugar.

* * *

El tiempo pasó en la pequeña casa de té en Nagoya. Souichi, sentado en su habitación, fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba la nieve por la ventana. Había pasado un mes completo desde la última vez que había visto a Morinaga. En su mente aún resonaban las últimas palabras del muchacho, aquellas donde le prometía volver a su lado. Sus ojos eran tan sinceros que por un momento, incluso se había permitido creerle. Esa pequeña esperanza que se sembró en su corazón lo había cambiado.

Le estaba yendo bien en el trabajo, no podía quejarse. Pero desde la noche que pasó con el joven de cabellos azules, se había vuelto aún más tormentoso soportar la situación. Sus clientes eran los mismos, salvo uno o dos que habían decidido no volver más debido a su comportamiento repentinamente agresivo. La frustración lo estaba consumiendo. Nunca había sido de las personas que les agrada tocarse. Algunas veces se permitía hacerlo, pero la última ocasión se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con ternura aquella noche. Desde ese día juró no volver a hacerlo.

Estaba concentrado en los pequeños copos que caían sobre el césped del patio interior de la casa de té, cuando una de las chicas abrió la puerta y se asomó al interior.

-Tatsumi-san, tienes visitas.

Al escucharla decir eso, su corazón dio un brinco. Apagó el cigarrillo con prisa y salió corriendo de su recámara rumbo a la habitación. Las chicas conocían todas a sus clientes habituales, por lo que al haber pasado tanto tiempo, probablemente habían olvidado el nombre de Morinaga. Eso era lo que su corazón quería creer, aunque él no lo aceptara. Al llegar a la habitación azotó la puerta de tan rápido que la abrió, solo para encontrar al dueño del otro lado.

-K-Kanou-sama...- susurró, tratando de controlar sus emociones. ¿De verdad esperaba que Morinaga estuviera en aquel lugar?

-No tenía idea de que verme te provocara tal emoción- dijo Kanou sonriendo- entra por favor- miró a la chica que lo acompañaba, quien era una de las recepcionistas de la casa de té- retírate. Tengo que hablar con Tatsumi-san a solas.

-Por supuesto, Kanou-sama- la chica hizo una reverencia y se puso de pie, abandonando la habitación. Souichi permaneció de pie escuchando como la puerta se cerraba. No tenía ganas de acercarse a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué sucede? De pronto te ves decepcionado.

-¿Por qué ha venido sin avisar?- cuestionó Souichi. Era en extremo extraño que hubiese llegado así, que no lo hubieran anunciado como era debido.

-¿Acaso importa? Esta casa de té me pertenece después de todo.

-No es propio de usted- dijo, acercándose finalmente.

-Quería venir antes, pero el trabajo no me lo permitió- le acercó una taza de té que estaba sobre la mesa- Las chicas dicen que has estado comportándote extraño. ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada que deba importarle- dijo molesto, tomando la taza de té entre sus manos para calentarlas, pues con la impresión se habían enfriado.

-Perdiste dos clientes en solo un mes. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Que tengo menos cerdos asquerosos con los cuales acostarme- dijo amargamente. Kanou frunció el ceño.

-Significa que tardarás más tiempo en cubrir tu deuda- suavizó el gesto- para mi es mejor, podré disfrutarte más tiempo, pero creí que tú realmente querías salir de aquí. ¿O es que quieres que te traiga un poco de compañía familiar?- un vacío se formó en el estómago de Souichi, y su mirada cambió del enfado al terror.

-No... t- tenemos un trato…- sus manos comenzaron a temblar, obligándolo a dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

-Entonces debes esforzarte. Si no, me veré en la necesidad de hacerle una visita a tus preciados hermanos.

-¡Si al menos me dieras una cantidad...!- exclamó el pelilargo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, presa de la desesperación.

-¡Eso no importa!- lo interrumpió- Es a mi a quien le debes, con que yo sepa la cantidad es más que suficiente.

-No es justo...- murmuró. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no tardaría en transformarse en lágrimas si no se controlaba.

-Tranquilo, Tatsumi-kun- Kanou se acercó a él hasta sujetar su rostro con la mano- solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más- Souichi guardó silencio, alejando el rostro de la mano del dueño- bebe tu té, anda.

Souichi tomó la taza de la mano de Kanou, y le dio un largo trago, tratando de evitar que se formaran lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sentía la cinta de su yukata ser aflojada. Sabía lo que le esperaba, así que hizo un esfuerzo por desconectarse de la situación, sin lograrlo.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó a su ser fue un alivio para su cuerpo, más no para su corazón. Kanou se había retirado después de eso, dejándolo solo en aquella habitación que volvía a provocarle náuseas. Luego de casi media hora de quedarse ahí, tiritando, reunió fuerzas para ponerse de pie, cubrir su cuerpo con la yukata y regresar a paso lento a su habitación.

Se desnudó nuevamente frente al espejo, mirando con asco las marcas que el dueño le había dejado en la piel. Casi mecánicamente entró al baño y abrió la llave para que la tina se llenara. Se sentó en el pequeño banco a frotarse la piel con la esponja de baño. No se dio cuenta cuando sus uñas reemplazaron la textura de aquella, arañando su piel hasta sacarse sangre.

Rompió en llanto, golpeándose la cabeza con los puños. Se sentía sumamente asqueroso por lo que acababa de pasar. Anteriormente, había llegado a disfrutar sus encuentros con el dueño, pues era la única manera de librarse de la frustración sexual que el trabajo le dejaba. Más aún, él era la persona que había logrado salvar a su familia. Por mucho tiempo, se sintió en deuda con él, una deuda más allá de lo monetario. Se podría decir que casi lo estimaba. Todas las veces anteriores, se había involucrado con él de mutuo acuerdo, pero en esta ocasión había tratado de negarse a aquel placer y sin embargo, había fracasado.

Continuó llorando amargamente, odiándose por no haber podido controlar su cuerpo. Por sentir algo que no quería sentir.

* * *

Salió de la casa de té mirando su celular fijamente. Unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada desde su celular, brillantes. Entró a su auto, el cual partió con un rumbo ya fijado. El nombre de aquél resonaba en su cabeza. La enana de la recepción podía ser realmente útil. Salió de la galería para teclear un número y esperó pacientemente a que la persona del otro lado de la línea respondiera.

-Diga, Presidente.

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Actualmente reside en Fukuoka. Estoy de camino para allá ahora mismo, quiero toda su información en mi correo lo más pronto posible.

-Entendido.

Cortó la llamada y miró por la ventana. Estaba a unas horas de saber quien era ese sujeto que había tirado por la borda años de trabajo para apaciguar a la bestia que vivía dentro de Souichi Tatsumi.

* * *

Salió del baño y se tiró en la cama. No tenía ganas de nada. Apenas tuvo ánimos de ponerse el yukata encima, y se quedó recostado de lado mirando al patio. Cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez podría dormir lo que restaba del día, cuando una de las chicas abrió nuevamente la puerta.

-Tatsumi-san, otra visita.

-No estoy para nadie- respondió sin voltearse.

-Tatsumi-kun, no seas grosero- una voz masculina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¡Isogai-sama!- la chica, asustada, trataba de detenerlo de entrar en aquella habitación cuando el pelilargo se dio la vuelta.

-Isogai…- dijo simplemente. La chica no pudo detenerlo, así que se disculpó cerrando la puerta- ¿por qué eres tan necio? Te he dicho que no atiendo a mis clientes en mi recámara.

-Pero yo soy más que un cliente, ¿no es así?- respondió Taichirou. Tatsumi se acomodó el yukata, incómodo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Es lo que hacen tus clientes, ¿no?

-No estoy de ánimos.

-Tú nunca estás de ánimos. No me extraña. La única vez que te vi animado fue la noche que Tetsuhiro se quedó contigo- Tatsumi se cruzó de brazos. La pregunta le carcomía, así que la escupió sin más.

-Él… ¿vino contigo?

-No, claro que no. Esta muy ocupado ahora que su padre le heredó la empresa. Apenas y tiene tiempo para él mismo- Tatsumi bajó la mirada, lo cual Isogai no dejó pasar- ¿qué sucede? No me digas que esperas que vuelva…

-No es eso…

-Bien, entonces- se acercó al de cabellera plateada mientras aflojaba su corbata- ¿vas a atenderme?

-Te dije que no estoy de humor- Taichirou lo empujó hacia el colchón- ¡wah...!

-Yo te pondré de humor.

Silenció sus quejas con besos mientras tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. Isogai era alguien que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Muy en el fondo, sentía celos. Pocas veces había podido permitirse pagar los servicios de Souichi. En una ocasión se había ofrecido a pagar su deuda y sacarlo de allí, recibiendo solo burlas de parte del pelilargo. Morinaga era otro caso: pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de Fukuoka. Siempre que obedeciera a su padre, tenía la vida comprada. Pero el joven Tetsuhiro estaba mostrando un interés desmedido en Tatsumi, y no iba a permitir que se lo quitara.

Sentados en la cama, ambos fumaban un cigarrillo, aún sin ponerse la ropa. Souichi, cruzado de brazos, refunfuñaba la impulsividad del otro. Isogai era un buen cliente. No pedía nada, de manera que el pelilargo podía simplemente recostarse en la cama y dejarse hacer. Era mejor así. Sin embargo, era muy impulsivo, no respetaba los momentos ni espacios, y eso a veces significaba un problema. No había vuelto a atenderle desde un día que se le ocurrió asaltarlo en el pasillo.

Terminado su cigarrillo, Tatsumi tomó su yukata y se la puso sobre los hombros, sujetándola con la cinta alrededor de su cintura.

-Espero que estés satisfecho. Voy a tomar una ducha, hazme el favor de desaparecer antes que vuelta.

-Es por él, ¿cierto?- escuchó Tatsumi a sus espaldas. Aquellas palabras lo hicieron darse la vuelta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es por Morinaga. Estás así de deprimido por él.

-Si estoy o no deprimido por lo que sea no es de tu incumbencia- expresó cortante, frunciendo el ceño- solo lárgate y no vuelvas más. Estoy harto de que los clientes quieran inmiscuirse en mi vida como si de verdad les interesara.

-A mi me interesa- Isogai se puso de pie, acercándose a Tatsumi- te lo dije una vez. Quiero llevarte lejos de aquí.

-¿Con qué dinero? Sabes bien que no tienes nada. Además, ¿para qué vas a llevarme contigo? ¿No dijiste tú mismo que tu jefe es un homofóbico empedernido? ¿Crees que aceptará que uno de sus altos mandatarios sea un homosexual?

-Yo no soy homosexual- negó Isogai tomándole del brazo- se trata de ti solamente.

-Al menos ten la vergüenza de admitirlo- le escupió Souichi arrebatándole su brazo- ¿si no eres gay, entonces por qué vienes tras de mi culo todo el tiempo?

-Tal vez es porque te pareces demasiado a una mujer.

Un golpe resonó en aquella habitación. Souichi le había abofeteado con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle tambalear.

-Lárgate de aquí- le dijo seriamente, girándose dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando…

-Va a casarse- aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre. Le hicieron detenerse aún cuando estaba decidido a no escuchar una palabra más. Giró lentamente, la mano aún apoyada en la puerta corrediza.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -murmuró, apenas audiblemente.

-Dije que Morinaga Tetsuhiro va a casarse.

* * *

En algún lugar de Nagoya, Morinaga terminaba su trabajo del día y se estiraba para relajar su cuerpo. Eran casi las nueve en punto. A pesar de ser temprano, había sido un día agotador, como todos los días desde que su padre lo había ascendido a la presidencia de Farmacéuticas M. "Es así de difícil porque estás empezando" repetía, como un mantra, las palabras del ex presidente en su cabeza.

Se puso de pie, ordenando los papeles sobre su escritorio. Los nuevos socios estaban dejando grandes inversiones que ya estaban siendo aprovechadas al máximo. Todo iba viento en popa. Tal vez, en unos días más podría darse tiempo para volver a Nagoya. Diciembre estaba casi a mediados, y desde aquella ocasión tan especial que compartió con su amado Souichi, no había sido capaz de volver para cumplir su silenciosa promesa.

Ahora que era el presidente de la empresa, no tendría inconvenientes para traer a su lindo pelilargo a vivir consigo. El verdadero problema era que su padre ya había comenzado a ofrecerlo con sus amigos y socios, quienes tenían hijas de su edad, o poco menores. Por más que le pidió que no hiciera semejante cosa, su padre no había parado, comprometiéndolo por fin con una linda jovencita dos años menor que él.

Tetsuhiro se sentía abrumado. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de negarse. Su padre prácticamente lo estaba vendiendo en matrimonio con uno de sus socios, quien siempre le dio buen ver del muchacho. Constantemente le insistía en que llevara a la chica en una cita para conocerla mejor, pero Tetsuhiro se escudaba en su trabajo y el poco tiempo que tenía para evitar ese encuentro lo más posible.

¿Qué pasaría si se negaba al matrimonio? Si le confesaba sus verdaderas preferencias, ¿su padre tomaría represalias? Su mente divagaba en un mundo de posibilidades cuando el interfón en su escritorio llenó la habitación con la voz de su secretaria.

-Presidente Morinaga, una persona ha venido a verle.

-Dile que vuelva mañana, ya es demasiado tarde- le pidió mientras cerraba la última carpeta.

-Presidente, dice que es urgente.

La voz de la chica se escuchaba extrañamente nerviosa. Morinaga, con un gesto de resignación, apartó los papeles a un lado y le indicó a la chica que hiciera pasar a la persona en cuestión. Pronto la muchachita abrió la puerta, y Morinaga vió entrar a un alto hombre de traje, más alto incluso que él. Le ofreció asiento, el cual el extraño tomó sin rechistar.

-Buenas noches, señor…

-Kanou Somuku. Dueño de la firma financiera más grande de Shinjuku.

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro, un placer- dijo saludando al extraño. No terminaba de entender a qué había venido aquel sujeto a su oficina a esa hora de la noche. Esperaba atenderlo pronto y poderse ir a descansar, así que fue al grano- dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-He venido por una simple razón, Morinaga-san. En su última visita a Nagoya, se metió usted con una de mis posesiones. Parece ser que la trató demasiado bien, pues ahora se niega a trabajar como es debido.

-Disculpeme, Kanou-san, pero creo que no nos estamos entendiendo- dijo Morinaga profundamente confundido.

-Hablo de Tatsumi Souichi. Usted estuvo en mi casa de té hace unas semanas, y tuvo varios encuentros con él. Normalmente no tengo que preocuparme por los clientes que toma, pero tal parece que usted le causó una conmoción.

-Ya veo- la cara de Morinaga se endureció- así que usted es la persona que mantiene a Souichi encadenado a ese horrible trabajo.

-Horrible trabajo que a usted no pareció desagradarle. ¿O ya olvidó lo bien que la pasaron la noche que durmieron juntos?- Morinaga se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre se había enterado?- Tengo ojos en todos lados, Morinaga-san, ¿qué clase de dueño sería si no vigilara mis pertenencias?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Simple: no regrese nunca más a mi casa de té. No trate de contactar a Tatsumi-san otra vez. Es una de mis posesiones más preciadas. No quiero que siga echándola a perder.

-¿Y si me niego?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

-No le conviene hacerse el valiente, Morinaga-san. Ya conozco todo sobre usted. Puedo hacerle muchísimo daño si me lo propongo. Además, le recuerdo que Tatsumi-san está en mis manos. Y estoy seguro de que no quiere que nada malo le pase, ¿o sí?

Morinaga tragó saliva, guardando silencio un momento. ¿Debía intentar negociar con aquel sujeto de una vez por todas?

-Bien, es todo- dijo Kanou poniéndose de pie- me retiro.

-¿Cuanto quiere?- preguntó Morinaga de pronto.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuánto quiere por dejar a Tatsumi-san libre?- dijo mirándolo seriamente, poniéndose de pie también. Kanou soltó una risa.

-Tatsumi-san no está en venta. No me privaría de disfrutarlo solo para que otra persona lo tenga.

-Le pagaré lo que quiera. Puede transferir la deuda de Tatsumi-san a la cuenta de mi empresa si quiere.

-Su deuda está en toichi*. ¿Está usted seguro de que quiere arriesgar el futuro de su farmacéutica solo por un hombre? ¿Qué dirá su padre de usted?

Kanou había dado justo en el clavo. Morinaga se quedó callado nuevamente. Si hacía algo como eso, seguramente su padre lo reprendería. Más si se enteraba la razón de adquirir una deuda de la cual ni siquiera sabía el monto. Era tomar demasiados riesgos. Al ver que no respondía, Kanou sonrió nuevamente.

-Sabía que no valía la pena- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de aquella oficina. Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando la voz de Morinaga resonó, fuerte y clara, en aquella habitación.

-De acuerdo. Puede transferir la deuda a mi empresa. Solo tengo algunas condiciones.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy jeje estoy teniendo nuevas ideas para este fic, Laura Paty puede descansar tranquila, ya le encontré una alternativa a mi final triste :'v**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n.n/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi n.n/**

 **Me ausenté una semana :'v cosas de la universidad. Estamos llegando al final de esta historia n.n uno o dos capítulos más y listo n.n**

 **Sin más preambulos, acá les traigo un nuevo cap de Fuyu no ai, agarren sus pañuelos :'v**

* * *

-¿Condiciones?- preguntó Kanou elevando una ceja

-Sí. Solo algunas- Kanou se dio la vuelta completamente, mirándolo desafiante.

-Lo escucho

-Desde el momento que la deuda sea transferida a mi empresa, Tatsumi-san ya no deberá atender a ningún cliente más. Lo traeré conmigo en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto le pido que le dé asilo en su casa de té.

-De acuerdo. No más clientes.

-Además, no debe tomar ninguna represalia en contra de Tatsumi-san, ni de nadie que tenga que ver con él. No quiero que trate de dañarlo directa o indirectamente.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacer semejante cosa, Morinaga-san- expresó divertido, sonriendo.

-Solo tomo mis precauciones. No confío en alguien que trata de esa manera a un ser humano.

-Tatsumi Souichi está en esa posición porque él así lo eligió. Pero eso es algo que él le contará después, supongo. Si no tiene más "condiciones" que agregar, me retiro, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Sea libre de reclamar su nueva adquisición cuando guste.

Morinaga vió a aquel sujeto salir por la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Por primera vez en la pasada media hora pudo respirar correctamente. Se dejó caer en su asiento, suspirando de alivio. ¿De verdad había sido así de fácil? Ahora tenía una deuda de la cual ni siquiera sabía el monto, con una tasa de interés bastante injusta. Sin embargo, su corazón estaba tranquilo. Había logrado liberar a Tasumi de las garras de aquel hombre.

* * *

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Tatsumi mantenía su mano en la puerta como un ancla para no caer al suelo.

-así es. Morinaga Tetsuhiro es un hombre comprometido- Tatsumi agachó la cabeza al escuchar eso. Lágrimas escocían sus ojos pero por orgullo no quería derramarlas- Su padre, quien también es mi jefe, organizó el compromiso, y él aceptó. No sé qué te habrá prometido, pero no va a cumplirlo- Isogai se acercó a Tatsumi y lo tomó por lo hombros- es mejor que te olvides de él. Mañana hablaré con el dueño. Tengo pensado comprarte.

-¿comprar... me?

-siempre he querido hacerlo. Ahora tengo un mejor trabajo. Mañana cuando el dueño de su autorización iras a vivir conmigo. No tendrás que trabajar más.

-...ero...

-¿qué dices?- Tatsumi levantó el rostro, mirándolo ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-¡no quiero! ¡No me iré de aquí!. Él volverá por mí, lo sé. Él… no me mentiría….

-¿bromeas? ¿que no te quedó claro todo lo que te dije?- Isogai comenzó a sacudirlo por los hombros- ¡Morinaga Tetsuhiro va a casarse!

-¡no me importa!- Tatsumi lo apartó de un empujón.

-Mi jefe es su padre, el mismo homofóbico empedernido que mencionaste hace un momento. Si no aceptaría a un empleado homosexual, ¿crees que aceptará que su hijo lo sea?

-No me importa- repitió el pelilargo, encogido en una esquina- no me iré. Me quedaré aquí hasta que él regrese.

-¡no puedo creer que de nuevo estés echando por la borda la oportunidad que te ofrezco!- se inclinó y lo jaló del brazo para obligarle a mirarlo- ¡Toda la vida me haz rechazado! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Tetsuhiro que no tenga yo? ¿Es por su dinero?

-Él no tiene nada que ver, soy yo quien se ha enamorado- dijo temblando, mirando a los ojos a un boquiabierto Isogai- no importa lo que me digas, ni qué me ofrezcas… yo me quedaré aquí a esperarlo.

-¡Bien!- Isogai lo soltó con furia contra el suelo- ¡Quédate aquí inmerso en la miseria!

Souichi lo vio salir de allí hecho una furia. Las chicas se asomaban de sus recámaras, sorprendidas por el escándalo. Tatsumi se acercó a la puerta a gatas y la cerró. Necesitaba privacidad. ¿Morinaga iba a casarse? ¿Cómo era posible? Sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, temblaba mientras lágrimas volvían a acudir a su rostro. No era posible que Morinaga también le hubiese mentido.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde su visita a Fukuoka, cuando Kanou volvió a la casa de té, acompañado de los gemelos Kuba. Morinaga no se había aparecido por Nagoya aún, y quería despedirse apropiadamente de Souichi antes de que eso sucediera. La chica de la recepción tomó sus abrigos, haciendo una reverencia.

-Voy a la recámara de Tatsumi-san. Llévanos algo de té.

-Etto… Kanou-sama, Tatsumi-sama… se encuentra algo indispuesto.

-¿Acaso pedí tu opinión? Sólo lleva el té a la recámara.

-S-sí, Kanou-sama. Discúlpeme.

La chica se retiró rápidamente a pedir el té en la cocina mientras Kanou se dirigía a la recámara de Souichi. Ambos hermanos lo seguían de cerca, deteniéndose los tres al llegar a la puerta de la recámara.

-Recuerden la información. Ya saben que hacer si ese hombre se aparece por aquí.

-Sí Presidente- respondieron al unísono.

Kanou dio un paso adelante, dejándolos resguardando el pasillo. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Tatsumi recostado en la cama de espaldas a él. Cerró tras de sí, y se acercó al delgado cuerpo sobre la cama. Tatsumi dormía profundamente. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que aquel se removiera entre las sábanas. Pronto abrió los ojos, y su rostro se endureció.

-¿Qué está haciendo en mi recámara?

-Relájate un poco. Me informaron que te sentías mal, así que he venido a ver cómo estabas.

-Habla como si de verdad le importara- Tatsumi se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que un mareo casi lo mandara de regreso al colchón. Se sostuvo para mantener el equilibrio, mientras Kanou abría la puerta para recibir el té que la criada había llevado a la habitación.

-Ten más cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes- dijo depositando la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Con disimulo, sacó una botellita de su bolsillo y depositó unas gotas de aquel líquido en una de las tazas- anda, bebe un poco de té- dijo ofreciéndole la taza a Souichi.

-Gracias- murmuró Tatsumi tomando la taza entre sus manos.

Se la llevó a los labios, sin beber, mirando de reojo como el dueño bebía de su propia taza. Kanou no se percató que, de hecho, Souichi había visto aquella acción mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, y no pensaba beber ni una gota de aquel té. Mantuvo la taza entre sus manos, escuchando a su dueño y fingiendo que bebía de vez en cuando.

Cuando Kanou se disculpó para ir al baño, Souichi se puso de pie rápidamente, abrió la ventana de su recámara y vació el contenido de la taza en el patio, dejando solo un poco para que pareciera que se lo había bebido. Volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama, dejando la taza en la bandeja. No sabía qué era aquel brebaje, por lo que no podía fingir el efecto, así que se limitó a quedarse sentado bajo las sábanas.

Pronto Kanou volvió, y como era de esperarse, no tardó en poner las manos sobre el cuerpo de Tatsumi. Aquel trató de soportarlo, dejando que las ropas le fueran arrebatadas. Sin embargo, algo era diferente. Sin importar donde tocara, las caricias de aquel hombre no se sentían bien en absoluto. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Kanou estaba a punto de poner sus manos entre las piernas del pelilargo, cuando este le dio un empujón.

-¡Basta!- miró a los ojos a un Kanou bastante perplejo- ahora entiendo todo. Todos estos años tú... ¡Maldito bastardo!

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Kanou miró hacia la bandeja- ¿no bebiste tu té?

-¿Creíste que podrías engañarme para siempre, imbécil?- sin pensarlo dos veces, Souichi levantó una pierna y le asestó una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo mandó al suelo- maldito, maldito, ¡mil veces maldito!- Se levantó detrás de él y comenzó a patearlo, mientras Kanou trataba de ponerse en pie. Le lanzó un golpe a la mejilla que el castaño detuvo, torciendo el brazo de Souichi hasta hacerlo caer al suelo debajo de él.

-Hace años que no te veía comportarte de esta manera- dijo Kanou riendo sonoramente. Tomó su corbata y ató las manos de Souichi en su espalda- tal parece que quieres hacer esto por las malas.

-¡Sueltame desgraciado! ¡Te mataré!- Tatsumi forcejeaba en el suelo, tratando de liberar sus manos de aquel amarre. Kanou buscó su saco, y de él sacó una pequeña cápsula. Souichi al ver eso, se asustó- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-Ya que estás portándote tan mal, tendré que recordarte quién manda aquí- tomó un frasco de lubricante de la cajonera y lo utilizó para lubricar la entrada de Tatsumi- eres listo, Souichi, pero demasiado impulsivo- tomó la cápsula y la empujó en su interior.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- comenzó a forcejear nuevamente, sintiendo las manos de aquel en su trasero.

-Con esto te pondrás más dócil, como debes ser.

Pronto a temperatura del cuerpo de Souichi se elevó, y comenzó a sudar. La cápsula se había deshecho en su cuerpo, comenzando a hacer efecto de manera rápida. Comenzó a jadear involuntariamente, retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Vaya, parece que tu actitud ha cambiado- con su mano libre, Kanou lo sujetó del brazo para ponerlo sobre sus talones y poder mirarle el rostro- ¿es más fácil cuando obedeces, no es así?

-P-p...nah- ah… K-Kan…

-¿Qué dices? No puedo escucharte- comenzó a embestirlo con sus dedos, haciéndolo temblar.

-Por... favor… p-para... - lágrimas caían por el rostro del pelilargo- por favor…

-Vuelves a ser educado. Eso me agrada- Kanou se puso de pie, arrastrando a Souichi consigo, y lo lanzó sobre la cama- no sé qué te hizo ese muchacho. Morinaga, ¿verdad?- Souichi al escucharlo decir eso, rodó en la cama para ver al dueño de frente.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó asustado. Su mente apenas y podía concentrarse.

-¿Yo? Yo lo le he hecho nada. Pero mira nada más lo que él te hizo a ti. Te transformó de una agradable compañía a una bestia salvaje- un estrépito se escuchó en el pasillo. Souichi estaba demasiado perdido para notarlo, pero Kanou pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía- debe quererte mucho para hacer lo que hizo por ti. ¿Qué te parece si le devolvemos el favor?

Y dicho esto, tomó a Tatsumi por la cadera y se hundió en su frágil cuerpo.

* * *

Morinaga había llegado a la casa de té, listo para llevar a Tatsumi consigo. Había logrado regularizar todos los trámites de la presidencia de la empresa, y estaba ansioso de tener tiempo libre para sí mismo, y por qué no, para Tatsumi.

Pronto se percató de que algo no iba bien. La chica de la recepción trató de detenerlo con más insistencia de la normal, por lo que se vio obligado a irrumpir en los dormitorios, encontrándose con dos hombres, al parecer hermanos gemelos, quienes esperaban de pie frente a una de las puertas.

Estaba por seguir de largo cuando una voz aguda se escapó del interior de aquella recámara. Morinaga volvió sobre sus pasos, tratando de escuchar con más atención aquella voz, cuando uno de los hombres rompió el silencio.

-Por favor, siga su camino.

-Mis disculpas- dijo Morinaga acercándose a ellos- pero, ¿saben de casualidad si esta es la recámara de Tatsumi-san?

-No estamos autorizados a compartir esa información- dijo el otro hombre- por favor, retírese.

En ese momento, la misma voz, ahora más fuerte, volvió a aparecer. A Morinaga no le quedaron dudas. Se acercó con paso decidido a la puerta, y ambos hombres le bloquearon el paso.

-Señor, ¿no está escuchándonos?

-Ese que está ahí dentro es Tatsumi-san. He venido por él, ¡déjenme pasar!

-Negativo, señor. Tatsumi-san se encuentra con el dueño de la casa de té.

-El dueño…- Morinaga frunció el ceño- ¿Kanou Somuku?

-El mismo

-¡Ese maldito bastardo!- Morinaga trató de pasar por encima de aquellos hombres, quienes lo empujaron de vuelta al pasillo, tirando un jarrón a su paso. Se puso de pie nuevamente, acercándose desafiante- Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, la persona que asumió la deuda de Tatsumi-san, ¡así que les ordeno que me dejen pasar!

Ambos hombres se miraron, y como si hubiesen acordado algo en silencio, se hicieron a un lado para permitirle a Morinaga llegar a la puerta. Al abrirla, pudo ver a su amado Souichi sometido bajo aquel hombre castaño. Mantenía sus manos sujetas a su espalda, ya sin la corbata, mientras lo embestía desde atrás. Kanou se percató de la presencia de aquel a quien ya esperaba y, sonriendo, lo miró desde la cama.

-¡Pero mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí!

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- Morinaga estaba por lanzarse sobre él, pero las manos de los gemelos lo detuvieron. Kanou sujetó el rostro de Tatsumi y lo elevó lo suficiente para que mirara en la misma dirección que él.

-Tatsumi-kun, mira quién está aquí- el rostro de Souichi al verlo, se descompuso. Hubiera soportado cualquier cosa menos ser visto por Morinaga en esa situación.

-Morinaga…-susurró.

Kanou soltó su mentón y lo dejó caer a cuatro sobre la cama, continuando con sus embestidas. Souichi no podía contener los gemidos, por más que lo intentara. La droga lo mantenía sensible a cualquier estímulo. Morinaga apartó la mirada, pero como si hubieran sido instruidos antes, los gemelos mantenían su rostro en dirección a aquella escena. Souichi seguía gimiendo a viva voz. Kanou había aumentado el ritmo, y el pelilargo parecía cerca del clímax.

-Frente… no… por favor… - comenzó a balbucear entre gemidos.

-¿Qué dices? No puedo entenderte- dijo acelerando más sus movimientos.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No frente a él! ¡Por favor!- suplicó Souichi, temblando. Kanou sin embargo, no se detenía.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te da pena que vea cómo te corres mientras lo haces con otro hombre?- el cuerpo de Souichi comenzó a estremecerse, anunciando su venidero orgasmo- ¡vamos! ¡Muéstrale lo que en realidad eres!

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Souichi al sentir el inminente orgasmo, ocultando su rostro entre las sábanas- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Morinaga temblaba en el suelo, escuchando el orgasmo forzado del pelilargo. Verlo tan frágil en manos de aquel hombre le removió el corazón. Los gemelos soltaron sus brazos mientras Kanou acomodaba su ropa y pasaba junto a él.

-Allí tienes a tu amado Souichi. Asegurate de limpiarlo bien.

* * *

Morinaga permaneció en el suelo, tratando de controlarse. Acababa de presenciar una escena por demás cruel, y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. De pronto, los sollozos provenientes de la cama frente a él lo devolvieron a la realidad. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó hasta ver a Tatsumi entre las sábanas, echo un ovillo. Pudo notar las marcas que la corbata había dejado en las muñecas del pelilargo, así como varios moretones por toda su blanca piel.

Morinaga no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón estaba destrozado de ver al pobre Souichi en ese estado. Tomó una de las sábanas, cubrió el cuerpo tembloroso y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-Tatsumi-san- apoyó su mano en el hombro del mencionado, notando como los temblores incrementaban.

-p-por favor… no… más…

-¿Tatsumi-san?- preocupado, Morinaga giró a Souichi para mirarle con atención. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas debido a la droga. Esto asustó a Morinaga, quien decidió tomarlo en brazos, pese a las súplicas sin sentido del otro.

Salió de la casa de té cargando a un tembloroso Tatsumi, quien no paraba de pedirle que no le hiciera daño, como si fuese presa de un trance. Morinaga lo subió a la parte trasera de su auto y manejó por Nagoya hasta un hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron, Tatsumi se encontraba profundamente dormido, por lo que Morinaga repitió la acción, llevándolo en sus brazos hasta su recámara.

* * *

Tatsumi abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Recordó las escenas vividas durante la visita del dueño y su corazón se encogió. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Escuchaba el teclear de una computadora, por lo que se incorporó con cuidado y miró a su alrededor. Morinaga, sentado en un escritorio de espaldas a la cama, trabajaba en su portátil.

De pronto, como si percibiera los movimientos del otro, Morinaga dejó lo que estaba haciendo y regresó la vista hacia la cama. Souichi, presa del pánico, se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sábana, quedándose recostado.

-estás despierto- aseguró Morinaga, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la cama.

-Por favor, vete- murmuró Tatsumi, el rostro aún oculto en las sábanas.

-No tienes por qué estar avergonzado. Por cierto, me tomé la libertad de ducharte- Souichi pudo notar como seguía desnudo bajo las sábanas, y ciertamente, olía a un jabón que en su vida había usado.

-N-no quiero que me veas de esta manera- dijo Souichi, con la voz quebrada. Los ojos de Morinaga se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tatsumi-san, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa…

-¡Me siento tan sucio!- gritó, encogiéndose aún más entre las sábanas.

Su llanto aumentó, haciendo que Morinaga no pudiese soportarlo más. Se sentó en la cama, y levantando su cuerpo envuelto en la sábana lo puso sobre su regazo, pudiendo ver por fin el rostro de Tatsumi. Su nariz y ojos estaban enrojecidos, y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras el llanto le estremecía

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- gimió.

-Lo lamento, de verdad- Morinaga lo abrazó con fuerza- ese hombre… teníamos un acuerdo. Ahora comprendo que no debo fiarme de él.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- Tatsumi se apartó del abrazo para verlo nuevamente- no me digas que te endeudaste con él.

-Eso no importa…

-¡Si importa! Kanou es un hombre muy injusto. Se asegurará de que le debas por el resto de tu vida- explicó mirando hacia otro lado. Se sentía tranquilo en brazos del otro, pero la sensibilidad de la droga a la que había estado expuesto no terminada de irse.

-Yo… asumí tu deuda. No tienes que volver nunca más a ese lugar- los ojos de Tatsumi se inundaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Hizo un puchero que a Morinaga le pareció de lo más tierno, y se lanzó contra su pecho.

-¡Idiota!- lloraba- ¡no tenías por qué hacer eso!

-Te dije que volvería- Morinaga mantenía el abrazo- además, parece ser que estabas esperándome.

-Idiota- repitió Tatsumi, aferrado a su cuerpo.

-Mañana iremos a Fukuoka. Viviremos allí

* * *

La noche cayó en Nagoya. Morinaga miraba a Souichi dormir encogido en la cama. Parecía un niño. Estaba feliz de estar a su lado, además de que el pelilargo se mostraba agradecido. No dejaba de pensar en su padre y lo que diría cuando llegara con él. Se había independizado un par de semanas antes, pero él y su madre no dejaban de seguirle la huella. Aún tenía que arreglar muchas cosas. Si lo pensaba bien, era probable que su padre lo despidiera.

De pronto, Souichi se removió en la cama y se acercó a su pecho. Morinaga lo abrazó, aspirando su aroma. Se preocuparía por esas cosas después. Lo único que importaba ahora es que estaban juntos. Comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello de Tatsumi hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

-Bien, creo que es todo- dijo Morinaga después de entregar la llave en la recepción. Souichi lo esperaba sentado en un sofá, con ropa suya puesta. Se veía muy gracioso, pues le quedaba grande- podemos irnos.

-De acuerdo.

Abordaron el auto del Morinaga. Sería un viaje algo largo, así que decidieron detenerse en un combini para comprar algo de comida para el camino. Souichi decidió esperar en el auto, así que Morinaga se apresuró a elegir algunas cosas, pagó en la caja, y al salir notó que la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta, y Tatsumi no estaba en el auto.

-¿Tatsumi-san?- le llamó, mirando a todos lados, justo para ver como el pelilargo desaparecía corriendo al doblar una esquina- ¡Tatsumi-san!

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, agradecimientos especiales a las personitas que me dejan comentarios :'3 lo aprecio mucho. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo capítulo xD Hasta entonces! n.n/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola bonitas y bonitos, regresé después de casi un año de ausencia TTwTT lo siento mucho de verdad. Pasaron muchas cosas (en resumen, me gradué de la Uni xD) y tuve un bloqueo con esta historia (sabía qué final darle pero no cómo llegar a él :'v)**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por su paciencia, y espero el final que le de a esta historia sea de su agrado :') (OJO: Éste no es el final, no se asusten O.O)**

 **Hasta el próximo cap n.n/**

* * *

Mientras esperaba en el auto, Souichi apoyó su codo en la ventana, y se inclinó un poco para mirar el cielo. Había pocas nubes, lo que pronosticaba un buen día. Mientras su mente divagaba, un movimiento al final de la calle lo atrajo.

Una chica, delgada, de cabello castaño corto, caminaba por la calle que hacía intersección con la calle en la que él se encontraba. Eran pocas las personas que lograban captar su atención, pero un detalle en la chica lo hizo mirarla detenidamente mientras avanzaba a paso lento.

En su muñeca, una pulsera color carmesí con un dije que, para él, semejaba una flor. Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía ser aquella persona, pero mientras más le miraba, más se aceleraba su corazón.

La chica desapareció de su vista, y la inquietud en él creció. Miró a un lado hasta localizar a Morinaga en el interior del combini, apretó el puño indeciso, pero finalmente extendió su mano para abrir la puerta del coche. Caminó primero, cuidando no ser visto por nadie, y unos pasos más adelante, echó a correr.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina, se detuvo. La chica seguía su camino delante de él. Comenzó a caminar, meditando si era prudente acercarse a ella, y de pronto, el grito de Morinaga detrás de él, le hizo apresurar el paso nuevamente sin siquiera voltear atrás.

* * *

-¡Tatsumi-san!- Morinaga echó a correr detrás de Souichi, dejando a un lado las cosas que acababa de comprar. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso estaba huyendo?- ¡Tatsumi-san, espera!

Souichi había dejado de correr, pero al escucharle cerca, apresuró el paso nuevamente. Le llevaba bastante ventaja, pero las piernas largas de Morinaga pronto lo acercaron a él. Souichi giró el rostro y su expresión cambió al verlo tan cerca. Trató de acelerar el paso, pero sus piernas ya no daban para más. Morinaga logró llegar hasta él, y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Espera!- pidió Souichi desesperado.

-Tatsumi-san, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Suéltame!- insistió. Morinaga trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero Tatsumi no dejaba de ver al camino frente a ellos, tratando de escapar de sus manos. De pronto, en medio del forcejeo, el pelilargo lanzó un grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Kanako!

Entonces Morinaga se percató de la chica que caminaba tranquilamente a pocos metros de ellos, quien al escuchar el grito de Tatsumi se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Morinaga se detuvo soltando a Souichi, quien corrió nuevamente hasta alcanzarla y se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta fuerza, que casi fueron a dar al suelo. Morinaga se quedó perplejo. ¿Quién era aquella chica? Las dudas comenzaron a mortificarlo mientras se acercaba al par de muchachos. Souichi sostenía a la chica con fuerza, quien se veía asustada, pero de pronto, como si la hubiesen despertado de un sueño, se apartó de aquel abrazo para mirar el rostro del pelilargo.

-¿O...O-onii-san? ¿So-Souchi nii-san?- su voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras miraba a Tatsumi hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Sabía que eras tú...- el rostro de la chiquilla se iluminó.

-¡Souichi nii-san!- lo apretó en un abrazo, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo- ¡Souichi nii-san, dónde habías estado?

-Eso no importa. Ahora estoy de vuelta- la chica lo alejó un poco nuevamente.

-¡Matsuda-san se va a poner muy feliz de verte!- exclamó. De pronto se percató del hombre que los miraba de pie junto a ellos- nii-san, ¿quién es él?- Souichi miró a Morinaga por encima de su hombro, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Es un amigo. Anda, deja las preguntas para después- se puso de pie, ayudando a la muchachita a hacer lo mismo- por favor, llévame a casa.

-Por supuesto- dijo la chiquilla sonriendo. Comenzaron a caminar cuando la voz de Morinaga los detuvo.

-Podemos ir en mi coche- ofreció. Ambos hermanos lo miraron- solo tengo que ir por él. ¿Me esperarán?- preguntó mirando al pelilargo a los ojos. El rubor le cubrió nuevamente.

-Seguro. No tardes.

* * *

Morinaga se mantuvo en silencio mientras ambos hermanos conversaban en el asiento trasero. La casa de Matsuda-san, quien sea que fuera, no estaba muy lejos. Kanako le había dado instrucciones, y de vez en cuando se las recordaba para que no perdiera el camino. Pronto llegaron al lugar, aparcaron el auto y bajaron de él para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa.

La muchachita fue por delante, haciendo un gran alboroto al entrar. Unas voces provenientes del interior estallaron fugaces como estrellas, y el ruido de varias pisadas aumentó hasta alcanzarlos. Morinaga vio salir primero a un muchacho poco mayor que la jovencita que había entrado antes que ellos. Cabello castaño y ojos miel, miraba boquiabierto al Tatsumi a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Nii-san…

-Hola, Tomoe- Tatsumi extendió sus brazos, y el muchachito se lanzó a ellos. Ambos hermanos lloraban, temblando de emoción. Una mujer mayor salió de detrás de ellos, y se acercó a donde Souichi y Tomoe se encontraban.

-Hijo mío…-saludo la mujer. Souichi soltó a Tomoe, y abrazó con fuerza a la señora.

-Matsuda-san. Que gusto verla- la apartó un poco del abrazo y acarició su rostro- le agradezco infinitamente por cuidar de mis hermanos.

-No es nada hijo, ha sido todo un privilegio para mi el poder hacerlo. Sabes que nunca pude tener hijos por mi cuenta, cuidar de tus hermanos me dio la dicha de ser como una madre para ellos- Souichi y Matsuda-san se abrazaron nuevamente- Souichi-chan, estoy tan feliz de verte.

-Y yo de verlos a ustedes- los ojos de Matsuda-san cayeron sobre Morinaga, quien sorprendido bajó la mirada.

-¿Quién es este muchacho?

-Ah, claro- la familia Tatsumi miró a Morinaga, haciéndole sonrojarse- familia, este es Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Fue él quien me trajo hasta aquí.

-Ya veo- Matsuda-san se acercó a Morinaga y le tomó de las manos- le agradezco mucho, Morinaga-san

-No ha sido nada, señora- dijo Tetsuhiro, sonriendo. Pronto los demás miembros de la familia se acercaron para saludarlo.

Una vez terminada la ronda de abrazos y reverencias de agradecimiento, les permitieron pasar. Adentro había otra persona esperando: un muchacho que no podía ser mucho mayor que ellos. Tatsumi se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirándolo.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó. El silencio cayó sobre aquella casa, siendo roto rápidamente por el joven Tomoe.

-Él… Souichi nii-san, te presento a Kurokawa Mitsugu. Él, es mi esposo.

Tatsumi se quedó boquiabierto. Morinaga lo sostuvo de un brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

-Souichi nii-san, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kanako asustada.

-Lo siento, yo… qué impresión- dijo mirando a sus asustados hermanos- así que… estás casado… con un hombre…

-Sé que es difícil de entender, pero por favor, no te enojes- pidió Tomoe, arrodillándose frente a él- lo amo. Nos conocemos hace mucho y estoy seguro de la decisión que tomé. Te pido que trates de aceptarlo.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- gritó de pronto, haciendo a todos en la habitación pegar un salto, y le lanzó una mirada furibunda al pobre hombre sentado frente a él- ¡El solo pensar que él...!

Souichi dejó la frase a medias, pero Tomoe y Morinaga comprendieron el significado de sus palabras. El pelilargo mantenía la cabeza entre sus manos, temblando.

-Tatsumi-san- Morinaga se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre en medio de aquel tumulto. Souichi elevó la vista para mirarlo, y su rostro cambió.

-Lo siento- apartó la mirada de Morinaga, y miró nuevamente a Tomoe- está bien. Entiendo. Solo… dame algo de tiempo para asimilarlo- Tomoe sonrió, alegre nuevamente.

-Gracias, nii-san- dijo abrazándolo.

-Bueno muchachos, supongo que tendrán hambre- habló Matsuda-san, alegre- Estábamos a punto de tomar el almuerzo, ¿nos acompañan?

-Será un honor- exclamó Souichi, con los nervios más relajados.

-Pasemos al comedor entonces- les pidió la señora.

Kanako fue detrás de ella, después Tomoe, que se desprendió de los brazos de su hermano para ir con Kurokawa y finalmente, Souichi y Morinaga. Tomaron cada cual su lugar en la mesa y esperaron a que las mujeres les trajeran platos a quienes acababan de llegar. Tatsumi no quitaba la mirada de la incómoda pareja, que trataba de conversar tranquilamente mientras esperaban. De pronto, sintió una mano en su pierna.

-No los mires de esa manera. Es descortés- susurró Morinaga en su oído.

-No puedo hacerlo. No dejo de imaginar a ese hombre poniendo las manos sobre mi hermano. Me dan ganas de molerlo a golpes- confesó Souichi apretando los puños.

-Deberías comprenderlos, después de todo…- Morinaga deslizó su mano por la pierna del pelilargo, quien asustado, lo apartó.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Souichi, apartando la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

Mientras Morinaga trataba de asimilar su actitud, Las mujeres llegaron con los juegos de platos, vasos y palillos que les hacían falta. Colocaron la mesa a sus invitados, y procedieron todos a servirse los alimentos.

El día se fue pronto entre pláticas y recuerdos. Después de la cena, Kanako llevó a su hermano a su antigua habitación. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Después de dejarle un futón extra, se retiró dejando a ambos hombres solos.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha?- preguntó Souichi. Morinaga asintió.

-No estaría mal.

-Iré a preparar el baño- dijo el pelilargo. Morinaga lo detuvo en un abrazo antes de que pudiera partir de la habitación- ¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento es solo que… por la mañana, de verdad creí que te perdería. Pensé que huías de mí.

-Eres un tonto- dijo Souichi apartándose del abrazo- nunca haría algo como eso. Tu me salvaste de ese infierno.

-Lo sé. Siento haber dudado, es solo que hace rato en el comedor también...- Morinaga lo giró para verlo de frente- ¿me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar, sé que mi comportamiento tampoco ha sido el correcto. Lo siento. Es que han pasado tantas cosas...

-Está bien…- Souichi vio entonces cómo Morinaga se inclinaba para darle un beso. Por instinto, puso su mano entre ambos, y lo empujó. Morinaga se sorprendió por ello. Era la segunda vez que lo rechazaba en el día.

-I-Iré a preparar la ducha.

Dicho esto, Tatsumi se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Morinaga se quedó sentado en el futón, pensando nuevamente si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Souichi caminó por los pasillos buscando el baño, pero habían pasado años desde que estuvo en esa casa, y al parecer la estructura había cambiado. Decidió entonces ir a la habitación de Kanako para pedirle que le mostrara el camino. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y al acercarse, la escuchó hablar.

-... y te agradezco, sobre todo, que trajiste a Souichi nii-san a casa. Estoy segura de que mamá hubiera estado muy feliz de verlo. Su aspecto ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, aunque eso fue hace tiempo, y probablemente no lo recuerdo bien. Sin embargo, sé que en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo nii-san que me cuidaba cuando era pequeña. Espero que pueda estar con nosotros mucho tiempo ahora que ha vuelto…

Souichi se secó las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos, conmovido, mientras escuchaba a la niña terminar su oración. Retomó su compostura, y abrió la puerta.

-Kanako, no encuentro el baño.

-¡Ah, enseguida te lo muestro!- exclamó la jovencita poniéndose de pie.

Acompañó a su hermano hasta el baño, que estaba a dos puertas de la recámara donde había dejado a Morinaga. Souichi se sintió estúpido. Kanako se quedó junto a él para ayudarle a preparar el baño, y después se retiró deseándole buenas noches. Souichi se quedó pensando mientras miraba el agua de la tina soltar el vapor que indicaba la buena temperatura que tenía. Tenía un fuerte conflicto interno que debía resolver en menos de 24 horas.

* * *

-Hey, el baño está listo- anunció Souichi abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Morinaga se encontraba dormido, vestido completamente, sobre el futón. Souichi suspiró, resignado, y lo cubrió con la manta. Se desvistió con calma, tomó una toalla y fue a darse un baño. El agua caliente lo relajó, estaba listo para dormir. De regreso en su habitación, como es natural, nada de su antigua ropa le quedaba. Buscó en la maleta de Morinaga, y encontró un solo pijama. Pensó entonces que, tal vez, Morinaga no tenía planeado quedarse más de un día en Nagoya y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con él.

Tomó la parte de arriba del pijama y se la puso. Le cubría la cadera de manera decente. Se preguntó si sería correcto cambiar de ropa al pelinegro, pues dejarlo dormir con ropa de trabajo tampoco parecía adecuado. Dudativo, se acercó y comenzó a quitarle prendas. El cinturón, la corbata y la camisa. Debajo de esta tenía una playera, así que Souichi no se sintió culpable por quitarle medio pijama. Desabrochó el pantalón, lo tomó de los tobillos y tiró de él para quitárselo. Justo en ese instante, Morinaga despertó por el movimiento, y los rostros de ambos se pusieron rojos hasta la orejas. Souichi soltó el pantalón a medio quitar de Morinaga, y este se cubrió con las manos.

-So-Souichi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Morinaga nervioso.

-Lo siento, yo… yo.. te quedaste dormido, así que pensé que si dormías con esa ropa sería muy incómodo- balbuceó Tatsumi tratando de justificarse. Entonces Morinaga reparó en que el pijama que traía puesto (a la mitad) era suyo.

-Ese pijama…

-Lo tomé prestado- aclaró Tatsumi inmediatamente- espero no te moleste.

-Para nada- Morinaga sonrió, más tranquilo. Se sacó el pantalón por completo y se acercó a Souichi.

-Hey, ¿qué estás…- Souichi se echó hacia atrás, pero pronto se percató de que Morinaga solo quería el pantalón de su pijama.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo Morinaga sonriendo- me hace feliz.

-No es nada- dijo Souichi con la mirada baja, percibiendo los movimientos de Morinaga al ponerse el pantalón.

-Bien, ahora- Morinaga se dejó caer en el futón de nuevo, y estiró los brazos- ven aquí.

-¡Como si lo fuera a hacer!- exclamó Souichi, sonrojado de nuevo. Morinaga se incorporó y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-No tiene nada de malo, anda, ven- dicho esto, se dejó caer nuevamente al futón, llevando a Souichi consigo- ¿lo ves? No pasa nada

-Idiota..- murmuró Souichi. Morinaga pegó su nariz al cabello largo de Souichi y aspiró.

-Tomaste el baño.

-Estabas dormido- Souichi de encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Anoche casi no pude dormir.

-¿Por qué?- El pelilargo parecía preocupado.

-Pensaba.

-¿En qué?- Morinaga sonrió. Era buena manera de sacarle algo de plática al pelilargo.

-En ti. Te quiero tanto, y aún no sé nada sobre ti. Me ha sorprendido hoy verte con tu familia. Cambias por completo- tomó su rostro y lo levantó para mirarle a los ojos- si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber de ti. Todo de ti. Ayer me preguntaba qué haríamos cuando llegaramos a Fukuoka, pero ahora me pregunto si realmente quieres venir conmigo. Después de todo, estás con los tuyos, y te ves muy feliz. No te preocupes, respetaré lo que decidas. Solo quisiera saber si tengo alguna esperanza- Souichi se encogió en sus brazos, pero Morinaga no le permitía apartar la vista de él.

-Es una decisión difícil.

-Lo sé. Pero por favor, piensa en ello. Nada me haría más feliz que decidieras venir conmigo- Souichi le miraba fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sin pensarlo, y antes de que Morinaga mencionara palabra alguna más, eliminó los escasos centímetros que los separaban para unirse a él en un beso. Morinaga respondió, pero pronto lo apartó gentilmente- para. Acabas de tomar una ducha, y además estás usando mi pijama. Si continuas, no podré detenerme.

-Lo sé- susurró Souichi- no importa- trató de besarlo nuevamente, pero recibió el mismo rechazo gentil.

-Nos escucharán.

-¿Qué no entiendes que no importa?- dijo esta vez molesto. Morinaga lo miró con ternura.

-De acuerdo, entiendo. Seré gentil.

Se unieron en un beso nuevamente. Con suaves caricias, comenzaron a retirar la ropa del otro, tocando la piel como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Sentados uno frente al otro, se abrazaron mientras se besaban mutuamente los hombros, el cuello, las orejas y las mejillas. Souichi mantuvo la voz baja mientras Morinaga lo preparaba para su unión. Trató de mantenerse cuerdo, pero las manos de Morinaga sabían bien dónde tocar, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

-Estás listo- anunció Morinaga- ¿quieres… ?

Sin dejarle terminar la pregunta, Souichi elevó su cuerpo y lentamente deslizó el miembro de Morinaga en su interior, estremeciéndose centímetro a centímetro. Completada su unión lo miró deseoso. Apenas y podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Quiero que hoy sea diferente- anunció- he tenido sexo tantas veces… pero tú… tú lo vuelves diferente. Esta vez, quiero hacer el amor contigo. Así qu...

Preso de la emoción, Morinaga no lo dejó terminar su pequeño discurso, lanzándose a sus labios nuevamente. Sabía que Souichi, muy en el fondo, sentía por él el mismo amor. No eran necesarias las palabras para expresarlo. Cada mirada, cada suspiro, cada roce de su piel mientras se amaban le gritaba cada uno de sus sentimientos. Aún frente a frente, se aferraban uno al otro con fervor.

Luego de tener un temprano orgasmo, Souichi dejó caer su espalda al futón, seguido de Tetsuhiro. El pelilargo elevó sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de Morinaga, colocando sus manos en la nuca de su amado para acercarlo a su rostro y poder besarlo. Debido a la sensibilidad de sus cuerpos, pronto se encontraron cerca del clímax nuevamente. Separaron sus labios entonces, mirándose a los ojos mientras se acercaban al orgasmo y, muy como la primera vez que lo hicieron de mutuo acuerdo, lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Souichi mientras espasmos recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, conmovidos por ser la primera vez que involucraban tantas emociones al estar juntos.

* * *

-¿Te molestarías si te hago una pregunta?- murmuró Tetsuhiro en la oscuridad, mientras Souichi permanecía a su lado en un sepulcral silencio, pero sabía que estaba despierto por el ritmo de su respiración

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta?- preguntó a su vez. Morinaga pensó si era buena idea continuar, pero el tema lo tenía intrigado.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la casa de té?- soltó directamente. Souichi guardó silencio casi un minuto, y se incorporó en el futón, seguido por Morinaga- lo siento, no quise incomodarte- se apresuró a decir.

-Está bien. Sabía que lo preguntarías de un momento a otro- respondió Souichi. Tomó la camisa del pijama, sus boxers, se vistió y se puso de pie- aguarda aquí.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Tetsuhiro preocupado por su imprudencia. Fueron 15 largos minutos de agonía, cuando Souichi apareció nuevamente por la puerta. Traía consigo una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo, sirvió té en ambas tazas y le ofreció una a Morinaga, quien la tomó gustoso. Souichi tomó su propia taza y le dio un buen trago. Luego, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

 _Cuando yo tenía 15 años, mis padres aún vivían juntos. Tomoe era un niño de 10 años, y Kanako tenía apenas 5. Se podría decir que llevábamos una buena vida, hasta que un día papá perdió su empleo. Mamá y yo creímos que pronto se recuperaría. Ella comenzó a vender postres caseros, y yo buscaba trabajos de medio tiempo para apoyarnos mientras él encontraba algo nuevo. Pero lejos de mejorar, la situación empeoró._

 _Papá no lograba encontrar un trabajo, y mamá enfermó. Tuve que dejar mis trabajos de medio tiempo para poder acompañarla y ayudarle con mis hermanos. Pronto dejé también la escuela, pues no me daba tiempo para hacer los deberes de la casa, atender a mis hermanos y a mi madre. Ella se solía decir que no le alcanzaría la vida para pagarme una vez que mejorara. Lo triste de esto es que no lo hizo._

 _Papá estaba tan preocupado por conseguir dinero para sus medicamentos, y para nosotros, que terminó pidiendo un préstamo. El préstamo lo consiguió con el padre de Kanou Somuku, a quien ya conocemos por no ser el prestamista más justo del mundo. Pues su padre fue igual. Papá consiguió un trabajo, pero el sueldo que le daban no le alcanzaba para pagar los intereses. Mamá murió… y tuvo que cubrir los gastos de su funeral también, por lo que se atrasó aún más con los pagos._

 _Después de muchas amenazas, llegaron a nuestra casa. Aún recuerdo ese día con claridad. Los golpes en la puerta eran estruendosos. Papá me dijo que tomara a mis hermanos y me ocultara, y eso hice. Metí a Tomoe y Kanako en mi recámara, y me quedé fuera resguardando la puerta. Papá atendió la puerta principal, y se escucharon toda clase de gritos y amenazas. Pronto escuché golpes. Temblando, me acerqué al pasillo y pude ver cómo dos hombres lo golpeaban mientras el padre de Kanou solo miraba. Comencé a temblar con más fuerza, de pie en la esquina del pasillo, pero el grito de Kanako me sacó de mi estupor. "¡Papá!" Gritaba mientras corría hacia la puerta. Sin pensarlo, corrí detrás de ella._

 _Al verla, el jefe hizo un gesto con la mano y los hombres se detuvieron, dejando a mi padre caer al suelo. Kanako se dejó caer junto a él, pero casi de inmediato la cargué en mis brazos. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Sácala de aquí!" me gritó mi padre. "Aguarda" dijo aquél hombre "Creo que ya sé con qué puedes pagarme". La mirada de mi padre fue de horror absoluto. Quise huir de ahí, pero uno de los hombres que acompañaban al jefe me cerró el paso. Abracé a Kanako con fuerza, tratando de protegerla. "Kanou, por favor, todo menos mi hija" suplicó mi padre, de rodillas con el rostro en el suelo, pero no lo escucharon. "Puedo sacarle suficiente provecho a la niña como para saldar tu deuda, ¡y lo mejor es que ni siquiera debo esperar a que crezca!" dijo riendo. Me paralicé ante tan inhumana afirmación._

 _Uno de los hombres me dio un golpe en el costado, y el otro me arrebató a Kanako de las manos, que empezó a llorar. Mis manos temblaban mientras me abrazaba el torso, casi sin poder respirar. Los tres hombres se dispusieron a irse, mientras mi padre seguía rogándole que no se la llevara. Mi cuerpo reaccionó, tomé aire y solté un grito. "¡Lléveme a mi!" Los tres hombres me miraron, y soltaron una carcajada. "¿Qué provecho puedo sacar de un escuincle escuálido como tú?" dijo el jefe. "Puede hacer conmigo lo que sea, emplearme, matarme o venderme si quiere. Estoy completamente sano" dije tratando de controlar el temblor de mis manos "solo deje a mi hermana libre por favor"._

 _El jefe le hizo una seña al hombre que tenía las manos libres, y éste se acercó a mí para jalarme hasta donde estaban los otros dos. El jefe se puso a examinarme detenidamente. "Te pareces a tu madre" dijo sonriendo. "Parece que sí podré sacarte provecho después de todo". El hombre que cargaba a Kanako la dejó en el suelo. Ella corrió a abrazarme. "Lo siento" dijo llorando. Le di un beso en la frente y la abracé. "Ve con papá" le dije. Ella obedeció, y los hombres que acompañaban al jefe me tomaron cada uno de un brazo y me sacaron de la casa, mientras escuchaba a mi padre aún suplicando que no me hicieran daño._

-Debió ser muy duro- exclamó Morinaga. Había terminado su taza de té, al igual que Souichi.

-Lo fue- dijo él- mientras íbamos en el coche, no podía dejar de temblar de miedo pues no tenía idea de lo que harían conmigo.

 _De momento, el jefe me llevó a su casa, y él y su hijo me trataban como una especie de mascota. Me obligaban a hacer su deberes, mantener limpio y cocinarles. Cuando mi cabello comenzó a crecer, me compraban vestidos para burlarse de mí. Kanou Somuku tenía por aquel entonces 18 años, y ya trabajaba con su padre. Un día que nos encontrábamos solos, me dijo que fuera a su recámara. Ese día iba vistiendo uno de los ridículos vestidos de sirvienta que me obligaban a usar todos los días, por lo que me puse muy incómodo apenas entrar por la puerta._

 _-Mi padre no estará por unas semanas- dijo- y me ha encargado que te prepare para tu nuevo trabajo._

 _-¿Nuevo trabajo?_

 _-Quítate las bragas y recuéstate en la cama- dijo haciéndome dar un brinco- trataré de no hacerte daño._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dije aterrado- ¡¿Qué piensas hacerme?!_

 _-Oye, no hagas esto más difícil, ¿quieres?. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo._

 _-¡Entonces no lo hagas!- dije dando varios pasos atrás al ver que se acercaba._

 _-¿No entiendes quién es mi padre cierto? Me dará una paliza si no le obedezco. Ahora, ¡a la cama!_

 _-¡No!- chillé, corriendo por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Traté de abrirla, pero - obviamente- estaba cerrada con pasador. Kanou llegó hasta mi, y tomándome del cabello, me arrastró por el pasillo. Me revolví hasta aferrarme a su pierna, y le pegué un mordisco. Él pegó un grito y soltó mi cabello. Aproveché para correr, pero no llegué muy lejos; utilizó una de sus piernas para hacerme caer. Intenté arrastrarme, pero él, tomándome del cabello nuevamente, me levantó._

 _-Como al parecer quieres hacer las cosas por la mala, no me dejas opción- tomó unas esposas de un cajón de la sala, y continuó el camino hasta su recámara. Me esposó a los barrotes de su cama, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer…_

-Souichi... - la mano de Morinaga se estiró para tomar las de Tatsumi. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. Sorprendido, se limpió el rostro con la manga del pijama.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien- Morinaga se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, y Tatsumi continuó:

 _Desde que me tuvo atado, me negué a comer. Aún así, él me utilizaba hast veces al día. Al tercer día de ayuno, el ataque se detuvo. Por la noche, cuando entró en la recámara no tenía la fuerza de negarme a nada. Para mi sorpresa, me liberó de las esposas, y me levantó en sus brazos. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Cuando sentí el agua de la bañera, me espabilé un poco. Él estaba ahí, evitando que me hundiera. Me lavó con cuidado, me ayudó a secarme y me llevó de vuelta a la recámara. Me dejó ahí unos minutos, y volvió con una avena instantánea en un tazón. Me negué a sujetarla, y cuando quiso alimentarme en la boca me negué también._

 _-Escucha… sé que te sientes mal, y créeme que lo siento- comenzó- pero no puedo hacer nada. Estoy bajo las órdenes de mi padre. Hubiese preferido que esto no pasara de esta manera, pero así tuvo que ser. Lo lamento. Te prometo que cuando yo tenga el control de su empresa, todo cambiará._

 _A decir verdad, no creí en sus palabras. Pero su rostro mostraba un arrepentimiento que casi parecía verdadero, y caí. Me dejó en paz unos días, y de pronto le dio por tomar té. Comencé a prepararle té todos los días, y él me invitaba a acompañarlo de vez en cuando. Se podría decir que nuestro trato comenzó a mejorar. Un día, mientras tomábamos el té, volvió a atacarme. Pero esta vez, se sintió diferente. Fue la primera vez que puedo decir que lo disfruté. Lloré toda la noche. Él se quedó conmigo, pues estaba realmente inconsolable._

-Ahora sé que utilizaba el té para drogarme- dijo Souichi suspirando- me hizo creer que sentía algo por mi, y que haría lo posible por sacarme de la casa de té a la que su padre me llevó cuando regresó de su viaje. Pero solamente lo hacía por controlarme.Y lo logró. Me mantuvo en ese lugar 10 años.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo Morinaga, abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Ya no importa- respondió Souichi- hay que dormir un poco.

* * *

Cuando Morinaga despertó, se encontraba solo sobre el futón. Sobre la mesa de noche, con una caligrafía hermosa, Souichi le había dejado una nota indicando la ubicación del baño para que pudiera tomar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Morinaga buscó en su maleta, pero ya no tenía más ropa limpia que una sudadera. Como sea, necesitaba bañarse, por lo que se resignó a utilizar aquella prenda con el pantalón de vestir con el que había llegado a Nagoya. Se veía algo extraño, pero era mejor que repetir lo que ya había usado. Acomodó la ropa en su maleta y bajó las escaleras para buscar a Souichi.

Lo encontró en la cocina, ayudando a su hermana pequeña a hacer el desayuno. Kanako era quien cocinaba, pidiéndole a Souichi que la asistiera de vez en cuando.

-Buenos días- saludó Morinaga. Ambos hermanos voltearon a verlo. Un rostro sonrió, el otro se puso color carmesí, y bajó la mirada.

-¡Buenos días Morinaga-san!- la chiquilla estaba radiante, como siempre- tome asiento en el comedor, por favor. En un momento estará el desayuno.

-De acuerdo- dijo Morinaga amablemente. Una vez que salió de la cocina, escuchó a la niña decir:

-Nii-san, acompaña a Morinaga-san- esto lo hizo detenerse a medio pasillo y escuchar. Quizás había metido en problemas al pelilargo.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- contestó Souichi.

-Solo pensé que sería lindo, ya que ustedes siempre están juntos. Llegaron juntos. Incluso duermen juntos.

-Sé lo que tratas de insinuar, y déjame decirte que estás equivocada.

-No necesito explicaciones, nii-san- dijo la niña alegremente- haz lo que tu corazón te pida.

-Mi corazón me pide largarme al comedor para escapar de tus cursilerías. Si necesitas algo llámame.

Morinaga entonces escuchó los pasos de Souichi dirigirse a donde él se encontraba. Apresuró el paso hacia el comedor, y al entrar, completamente nervioso, se encontró con Tomoe y Kurokawa charlando con la tía Matsuda

-B-Buenos días- saludó.

-Buenos días Morinaga-kun- saludó la mujer. Solo unos segundos después, Souichi se hizo presente.

-¿Sigues de pie aquí? Toma asiento, Kanako está por terminar.

-C-Claro- respondió nervioso.

La tía Matsuda se levantó de su asiento y se disculpó para ir a ayudar a Kanako. Pronto llegaron con la comida, Kurokawa y Tomoe habían puesto ya la mesa. Morinaga y Souichi comieron en sepulcral silencio mientras los demás mantenían una plática de lo más amena. Al terminar, Morinaga se ofreció a lavar los trastos, y Souichi fue obligado por Kanako a acompañarle para secarlos. Continuaban sin hablar. Se sentía cierta tensión entre ellos. Morinaga pensó que tal vez se debía a la plática que habían tenido la noche anterior. Quizás no debió presionar a Souichi a hablar. Su mente estaba mortificándole hasta que Souichi rompió el hielo.

-¿Cuando piensas volver a Fukuoka?

-¿Mmm? Pensaba que volveríamos hoy mismo por la tarde. Ya no tengo nada de ropa, jeje- rió Morinaga nervioso. Souichi siguió secando los trastos en silencio, y después de unos minutos, volvió a hablar.

-He tomado una decisión.

-¿Respecto a qué?- preguntó Morinaga. Souichi siguió hablando sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Respecto a ir contigo- Morinaga sintió una vacío en el estómago. Sabía lo que estaba por venir- Espero puedas entenderme pero… me gustaría quedarme aquí. Mi familia ha estado demasiado tiempo esperándome, y ahora que he vuelto no puedo simplemente dejarlos. Lo siento.

El corazón de Morinaga se estrujó. A pesar de que sabía que era una posibilidad, hubiera preferido no enfrentarla. Continuó lavando los platos en silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Cuando terminaron, y ambos hubieron tranquilizado sus sentimientos, tuvieron el coraje de mirarse a los ojos.

-En ese caso, no hay motivo para que me quede aquí más tiempo- dijo Tetsuhiro.

* * *

Una vez que hubo bajado su maleta de la habitación, Tetsuhiro se despidió de toda la familia Tatsumi, y salió de la casa acompañado de Souichi. Depositó su maleta en la cajuela de su coche, y la cerró con un golpe. Tatsumi lo miraba, y a pesar de su mirada triste Morinaga sabía que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Siento haber sido una molestia- dijo Souichi haciendo una profunda reverencia- agradezco mucho lo que haz hecho por mi.

-No te preocupes- Morinaga tocó su hombro para hacerle enderezarse, y le dio un abrazo. Souichi envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico de ojos verdes, y lo apretó con fuerza- Cuídate mucho por favor- susurró.

Dicho esto, Morinaga se separó de Tatsumi, subió a su coche, y se alejó por las calles con rumbo a Fukuoka.

* * *

 **Lo siento mucho si les rompí el corazón TTwTT pero recuerden que no es el final! Aún nos queda un capítulo, así que arriba la esperanza :'D**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap n.n/ trataré de terminarlo pronto :3**


	6. Epílogo

Holi n.n

Perdón por la espera tan larga, ser adulto es difícil :'v

Muchas gracias a Eva Gabriela Hernández Acosta y Evelyn Salazar por esperar, motivarme y no soltarme hasta que terminé n.n' no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes chicas, éste final va dedicado a ustedes 3

No les quito más el tiempo, disfruten n.n

* * *

Epílogo

El invierno se fue y regresó. Los meses pasaban lentamente. Farmacéuticas M seguía de pie en ardua labor, abriéndose paso entre la competencia para hacerse de un alto nombre en el mercado. La mejor Farmacéutica de Fukuoka, en solo un año había abierto dos sucursales más en el país. Morinaga Tetsuhiro era inteligente para los negocios, y había logrado triplicar los ingresos de la compañía en pocos meses.

Gracias a su duro trabajo, la deuda que había adquirido al liberar a Tatsumi de la casa de té en Nagoya fue bajando progresivamente hasta casi desaparecer, a pesar de los intereses tan altos. Tetsuhiro se encontraba aliviado, a la vez que triste. Esa deuda era lo único que le mantenía en contacto con el recuerdo de Tatsumi. Mantenía vivos en su memoria los pocos días que pasó a su lado.

Apenas volvió de Nagoya, puso las cartas sobre la mesa con su padre. Evidentemente, no lo hizo feliz, pero no pensaba vivir ocultándose toda su vida. El hombre enfureció de momento, y dejó de hablarle por meses, meses en los cuales Tetsuhiro se dedicó a trabajar para demostrarle silenciosamente su compromiso con el legado familiar. Su abuelo y su padre habían creado esa empresa, y el trabajo de él se había vuelto mantenerla firme en el puesto más alto.

Pronto ambos padres lo visitaron en su departamento, y trataron de hacerle "entrar en razón". Su hijo mayor ya había desaparecido de su vida al irse con otro hombre, y no querían que Tetsuhiro tomase también una decisión apresurada. Su padre le recordó que no sería joven toda la vida, y que necesitaría de alguien que, como él, heredase la empresa cuando ya no tuviese fuerzas para trabajar. Quisieron convencerle de aceptar un matrimonio por conveniencia, solo para tener alguien que cuidase de él, y le diera la descendencia necesaria para continuar con el trabajo de sus ancestros. Sin embargo, Tetsuhiro mantuvo una negativa firme, pidiéndole a ambos que no se preocuparan por el futuro.

Aquello no los dejó tranquilos, por lo que continuaron insistiendo una y otra vez, hasta que Tetsuhiro decidió regalarles unas vacaciones como regalo de aniversario para librarse un tiempo de ellos.

Llevaba dos semanas en completa tranquilidad, sin presiones personales ni laborales. Por primera vez en meses, había dormido ocho horas seguidas. Se sentía descansado y contento. Se levantó de la cama, se preparó tostadas, huevos con jamón y café, desayunó y se alistó para ir a su trabajo. Apenas entrar al vestíbulo, su secretaria le indicó que había alguien esperándolo en su oficina. No estaba sorprendido. Había muchos laboratorios que querían asociarse con Farmacéuticas M, por lo que pensó que se trataba de uno de esos empresarios con propuestas que ofrecerle. Le agradeció a la chica con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con unos ojos color miel, sus piernas tambalearon.

-Ho-hola- saludó Tatsumi nervioso. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se había puesto de pie de un salto. Llevaba mucha ropa encima. Morinaga alcanzaba a observar una camisa color melón y un suéter color beige debajo del abrigo color marrón. Su cabeza era cubierta por un gorro de lana roja, y vestía jeans y zapatillas deportivas. Pero había algo que destacaba entre todo su atuendo, y era que su característica cabellera larga y platinada no se veía por ningún lado. A Morinaga le tomó tanto tiempo asimilar esto, que Tatsumi se incomodó- ¿Vine en un mal momento?

-¡Anhh, no! ¡Para nada! Es solo…- se acercó hasta tomarle las manos- ...que no creí que volvería a verte de nuevo. Al menos, no aquí. No así.

-Sí, bueno… lo siento- dijo Tatsumi bajando la mirada. Morinaga negó con la cabeza.

-No me mal entiendas- lo acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos- Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No es como si fuera difícil, ¿sabes?. Eres un hombre reconocido- Tatsumi se apartó- te vi en una revista en Nagoya, y no pude evitar comprarla. En ella hablan de todo, de ti, de la empresa. Cuándo supe dónde podría encontrarte, no pude quedarme tranquilo. Yo… necesitaba verte- dijo suavizando la mirada.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí- dijo Morinaga, con una expresión de calidez en el rostro.

Se acercó y besó sus labios. En ese momento se dio cuenta realmente de cuánto lo había extrañado. Era como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado dormido, y el beso que compartía con Tatsumi lo hubiese despertado. La emoción lo inundó, haciendo que sus manos apretaran a Souichi contra su cuerpo. Tatsumi jadeó y se hizo hacia atrás, tratando de liberarse para tomar aire, pero Morinaga se negó a soltarlo, acorralándolo contra su escritorio. Souichi metió sus manos entre ambos, y apartó bruscamente a Tetsuhiro, quien lo miró avergonzado.

-Lo-lo siento.

-Está bien...- respondió Tatsumi agitado- Entiendo. Pero...no aquí…- las mejillas de Morinaga se tiñeron de rojo.

-Tienes razón. Lo lamento.

Volvieron juntos al departamento. Sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, deseosos de tocarse con aquella pasión que habían congelado al separarse. Fueron directo al dormitorio, dejando prendas a su paso, e hicieron el amor como dos amantes que se conocen hace años.

* * *

Recostados en la cama, uno en brazos del otro, sus corazones latían fuertemente mientras regresaban a su ritmo habitual. Las mejillas de Souichi seguían encendidas de rojo, lo cual a Tetsuhiro le parecía de lo más lindo. Depositó un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello, que se encontraba ahora a la altura de sus hombros.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?- preguntó Morinaga. Souichi sonrió sin ganas.

-Fue un arranque. Me recordaba demasiado mi pasado, así que un día solo tome las tijeras y lo corté. Me arrepentí demasiado tarde. Ahora solo queda esperar que crezca de nuevo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Morinaga. Depositó un suave beso en los labios de Tatsumi, y sonrió- para mi sigues siendo la persona más hermosa de este mundo.

Los ojos de Souichi brillaron al escucharle decir eso, sus mejillas que apenas comenzaban a recuperar su color normal, enrojecieron de nuevo.

-E-Eres un sinvergüenza.

-Es porque te amo- dijo Morinaga sonriente. Souichi se quedó serio de pronto, y se incorporó en la cama.

-Debería irme. No quiero que tu esposa nos encuentre aquí…- Morinaga se incorporó sorprendido.

-¿Mi qué?- Souichi no le miró mientras buscaba su ropa interior.

-No tienes que negarlo. Aunque es raro que no lo mencionen en la revista, Isogai-san me lo dijo. Y está bien, hace tiempo lo acepté- se dio la vuelta, y miró a Tetsuhiro con un rostro que no le había mostrado nunca; con una amplia sonrisa- el solo verte me hace muy feliz. Gracias.

Morinaga se puso de pie, sin despegarle la mirada, acortó los pocos metros que los separaban y se lanzó a sus brazos. El rostro de Souichi, sorprendido al principio, comenzó a temblar. No podría contener más las lágrimas si Tetsuhiro seguía comportándose así.

-Por favor- comenzó a decir, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara- no lo hagas más difícil- dicho eso, intentó meter los brazos entre ambos como había hecho en su oficina, pero Morinaga no se lo permitió.

-No seas idiota- reclamó el menor, apretando más el abrazo- No hay nadie. No me casé… ni nada de eso. En mi vida, solo tú has ganado mi corazón. ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?...

Los brazos de Souichi se elevaron para abrazar la espalda de Morinaga, y apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de ambos, incapaces de contenerlas, lloraron uno en brazos del otro. Cuando las lágrimas se terminaron, se miraron con vergüenza, y sonrieron. Ambos estaban apenados. Souichi dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, pero Morinaga los dejó en sus hombros.

-Quédate…

-¿Eh?- Souichi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pensaba que… quizás no habías venido conmigo por miedo a sentirte desplazado por alguien más. Pero esa persona no existe así que… ¿te quedarías conmigo, por favor?

-Pero… ¿qué haré aquí? ¿Ser solo tu juguete?- Souichi bajó la mirada.

-No- Morinaga buscó su mirada- nada de eso. Puedo ofrecerte trabajo si lo deseas.

-Pero- Souichi se avergonzó- no sé hacer nada.

-Eso no será problema. Te enseñaré lo que sea necesario- respondió Tetsuhiro, sonriendo tiernamente. Souichi lo pensó unos segundos.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-... luego aprietas este botón, y de este lado saldrán las copias. ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí. Gracias- Morinaga le explicaba personalmente a Souichi lo que esperaba que hiciera, y siempre obtenía buenos resultados.

-Termina esto y llévalo a mi oficina por favor- le pidió con una sonrisa. Tatsumi se sonrojó.

-S-Sí.

Tetsuhiro regresó a su oficina alegremente, ignorando las miradas de sus colaboradores, quienes no podían creer la actitud que mostraba con su nuevo compañero. Nunca fue grosero o prepotente, pero se le notaba un aire distinto. Más alegre. Más cálido. Menos ensimismado, menos retraído.

Souichi sentía las miradas sobre sí, lo cual le incomodaba. Sumado a eso, no estaba acostumbrado a vestir un traje. Lo encontraba sofocante. Los zapatos eran incómodos, y más lo incomodaba que todo aquello lo hubiese comprado su ahora jefe y amante. Mientras esperaba a que las copias salieran de aquella máquina que hacía un ruido tenue, reunió valor para mirar alrededor. Los curiosos apartaron la vista rápidamente, volviendo a sus labores. Solo un escritorio estaba desocupado en aquella habitación. El escritorio que perteneció a Isogai Taichirou.

El día que Morinaga presentó a Souichi con sus colaboradores, fue el último día que Isogai trabajó con la empresa. Morinaga tuvo su renuncia sobre el escritorio al finalizar el día. No volvieron a saber de él. Se decía que había abandonado el país para buscar fortuna en América, pero no estaba confirmado. Souichi casi se sentía mal por él. No le reprochaba lo que habían vivido en aquella casa de té. En más de una ocasión fue un apoyo moral, que se vio confundido por las circunstancias.

La impresora dejó de hacer ruido, Souichi tomó las hojas y volvió a paso apresurado a la oficina de Tetsuhiro. Había un pequeño escritorio en el cuál dedicaba parte del día a estudiar. Morinaga quería que aprendiera la misma carrera que él había cursado para, en unos años, volverlo su mano derecha definitivamente. Así que Souichi aprovechaba las horas en la oficina recuperando sus estudios y apoyando en labores sencillas de oficina.

Esa tarde, mientras Souichi repasaba sus lecciones, la bocina del teléfono sonó, y la voz de la secretaria anunció la llegada de una visita; el sr. Kanou Somuku. Souichi se estremeció en su asiento. Morinaga se puso de pie, y al verlo tan asustado, lo abrazó y susurró en su oído:

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

De vuelta en su escritorio, presionó un botón del teléfono, y le indicó a la secretaria que lo dejara pasar. Pronto se abrió la puerta, y una señorita, vestida de manera formal, anunció a Kanou con una reverencia, para retirarse inmediatamente. Souichi apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, la vista baja, aún temblando. La voz de Kanou resonó en la habitación.

-Qué sorpresa, Tatsumi-san. Has cambiado bastante. Casi no te reconozco.

Souichi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero casi inmediatamente la cerró. En su interior quería maldecirlo, recriminarle todos los años de explotación y encierro, pero tenía demasiado miedo para expresar sus ideas en palabras. Sintió lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos. Y fue entonces que Morinaga intervino.

-Kanou-san, por favor, tome asiento. Sé a lo que ha venido, y por la naturaleza de la situación y la persona que le acompaña le pido nos demos prisa.

-De acuerdo- le escuchó decir. Se sentía incapaz de levantar la mirada de su regazo.

Souichi puso atención a los sonidos. Los pasos sobre la alfombra. El leve roce de la silla al despegarse del escritorio. El crujir de la madera. Hojas, diálogos cortos y la inconfundible danza de una pluma al trazar una firma. Ni cinco minutos habían pasado, cuando escuchó despedidas, y pasos nuevamente. Una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Entonces reaccionó. Levantó la vista, y en un acto irracional, hizo a un lado su silla para correr hacia la puerta. Escuchó a Morinaga decir su nombre, pero no se detuvo. Abrió la puerta, y miró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rostro del hombre por el cual alguna vez creyó sentir algo genuino.

Kanou lo miraba al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba apenas a unos pasos de distancia. No iba solo. La persona junto a él, más baja que Souichi mismo, tenía un aspecto delicado. Cabello corto, piel blanca como la suya, y ojos color azul. No podía decir si era un hombre o una mujer. Su mirada volvió a Kanou. Tomó aire, y con voz alta, sin gritar, dijo dos sencillas palabras.

-Te perdono.

Kanou no podía creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos. Soltó una risa leve, como si desde que Tatsumi abrió la puerta, hubiese estado conteniendo el aire. Le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo aún, e hizo una reverencia antes de despedirse.

-Ten una buena vida Souichi. La mereces.

Dicho eso, se alejó por el pasillo hacia el elevador, el brazo colocado sobre los hombros de la persona que lo acompañaba.

* * *

Morinaga no pudo detener a Souichi. Antes de que pudiese abrazarlo para tratar de devolverle la confianza y el ánimo, había salido corriendo hacia la puerta. Lo que sucedió después, lo dejó atónito. Vio a Tatsumi cerrar la puerta, recargarse en ella y respirar con dificultad. Se acercó despacio, y al tomarlo de los hombros para ayudarle a volver a su escritorio, Souichi se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó. Nuevamente estaba temblando, pero ahora reía.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer- confesó.

-Fuiste muy valiente- dijo Morinaga, acariciando su cabello.

Lo acompañó hasta su pequeño escritorio, le ayudó a sentarse y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hacía él aquí?- preguntó Morinaga, apartándole el cabello del rostro.

-Ninguna- confesó Souichi- me tomó completamente desprevenido. ¡Aún estoy temblando!- dijo estirando sus manos para confirmar su aseveración. Morinaga se puso de pie y fue por los papeles que habían quedado en su escritorio. Los acomodó y los puso sobre el regazo de Souichi.

-Ésto- Tatsumi lo miró a los ojos sin comprender- es el fin de nuestro contrato por tu deuda. A partir de hoy, eres completamente libre.

Ni todas las palabras del mundo podrán describir la expresión de Souichi al escuchar esas palabras. Su expresión pasó por todas las variantes posibles, hasta desencadenar en el llanto. Las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa trataba de formarse en su rostro.

-Ésto… ésto es todo gracias a ti- dijo sollozando.

-No. Fue gracias a que confiaste en mi. Y es sólo el comienzo- deslizó su pulgar suavemente por la mejilla de Souichi, limpiando sus lágrimas- Te prometo que de hoy en adelante, siempre cuidaré de ti. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo riendo. Lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa- Claro que sí. No quiero pasar otro invierno sin estar a tu lado.

~FIN~

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y tenerme paciencia. ¡Hasta el próximo fic! n.n/


End file.
